


Never Steal a Soul Cake

by Eugeal



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si dice che alla vigilia di Ognissanti le anime dei morti tornino a camminare sulla terra.<br/>Guy di Gisborne non crede alle superstizioni popolari, ma per conquistare l'attenzione di Marian è disposto a sfidare anche gli spiriti inquieti.<br/>Ma l'arrivo di una misteriosa carrozza senza cocchiere potrebbe scuotere le sue convinzioni...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spirits of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Never Steal a Soul Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110115) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



Guy di Gisborne attraversò il cancello del castello a cavallo e smontò di sella, lanciando le redini dell'animale a un servo, di malumore.  
Robin Hood era penetrato al castello durante la notte per rubare i soldi delle tasse destinati ai cavalieri neri e Guy era stato svegliato bruscamente quando una delle guardie aveva dato l'allarme e si era dovuto gettare all'inseguimento del fuorilegge.  
Ovviamente Hood era riuscito a scappare e Gisborne aveva passato il resto della notte e buona parte della mattina a cercarlo nella foresta, senza ottenere altro risultato se non quello di inzupparsi di pioggia.  
Alla fine, stanco, infreddolito e affamato, si era rassegnato all'idea che nemmeno quel giorno avrebbe catturato Robin Hood e aveva ordinato ai suoi uomini, altrettanto fradici e scoraggiati, di rientrare al castello.  
Li guardò allontanarsi con un po' di invidia: il loro turno di guardia era finito e avrebbero potuto tornare alle loro case oppure concedersi qualche ora di ristoro e divertimento alla taverna, ma per lui la parte più sgradevole doveva ancora venire, doveva ancora fare rapporto allo sceriffo e riferire l'ennesimo fallimento.  
Guy sospirò: tanto valeva togliersi subito il pensiero.  
Si diresse verso la sala grande, dove sapeva che avrebbe trovato Vaisey ed entrando sospirò di nuovo: lo sceriffo non era solo, ma aveva radunato il consiglio dei nobili per raccogliere le tasse che gli spettavano, il che significava che la sfuriata e l'umiliazione che sarebbero toccate a Guy avrebbero avuto molti testimoni. Marian inclusa.  
\- Oh, guardate, un topo bagnato! - Disse Vaisey, notando il suo arrivo. - Ah, no, è solo Gisborne.  
Guy si fermò di fronte a lui, ignorando le parole ironiche dello sceriffo.  
\- Mio signore.  
Vaisey lo fissò intensamente, guardandolo negli occhi.  
\- Sentiamo, Gizzy, hai catturato Robin Hood?  
Gisborne abbassò lo sguardo. Vaisey di sicuro aveva già capito che l'inseguimento non poteva aver avuto successo, ma si stava divertendo a metterlo in difficoltà. Se Guy non glielo avesse lasciato fare, le conseguenze sarebbero state peggiori.  
Sospirò e scosse la testa.  
\- No, mio signore.  
\- Quindi mi stai dicendo che oggi la cosa più utile che sei riuscito a fare è quella di sgocciolare acqua sul pavimento del mio castello?  
\- Hood deve essere stato aiutato, signore! Ha scelto esattamente il momento in cui non ero in servizio per colpire! Come se sapesse quando avrei avuto più difficoltà a radunare le guardie per inseguirlo.  
Il manrovescio di Vaisey, duro e improvviso, lo colse di sorpresa, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio. Lo sceriffo ne approfittò per spingerlo e Guy cadde dolorosamente a terra.  
\- No, idiota! Significa solo che non sei in grado di organizzare i tuoi uomini! Essere inutile! Incompetente!  
Vaisey sottolineò le sue parole con un calcio che colpì Guy alle costole, strappandogli un gemito di dolore, ma Gisborne non si azzardò a protestare. Sapeva benissimo che quando lo sceriffo era in quelle condizioni era inutile replicare, la cosa migliore era aspettare che sfogasse la sua ira e tenere la bocca chiusa.  
\- Alzati, imbecille! - Ordinò Vaisey e Guy si rimise in piedi, cercando di non mostrare l'umiliazione che provava per quel trattamento brutale.  
\- Sei inutile, Gisborne! A volte mi chiedo perché continuo a tenerti al mio servizio anche se continui a collezionare fallimenti.  
Guy rimase in silenzio. Avrebbe potuto ricordare allo sceriffo che catturare Robin Hood era solo una piccola parte dei compiti che gli spettavano e che finora era l'unico in cui avesse fallito. Senza di lui a gestire e appianare quasi ogni aspetto della gestione del castello, la vita dello sceriffo sarebbe stata molto più faticosa e di sicuro più complicata.  
Non disse nulla perché sarebbe riuscito soltanto ad attirare su di sé altri commenti ironici o una punizione più dura.  
\- A volte penso che dovrei farti frustare, così, tanto per ricordarti che non gradisco i fallimenti. Cosa ne dici, Gizzy? Ma no, sarò generoso con te, anzi, farò in modo di farti sentire utile per una volta nella vita. Oggi prenderai il posto del soldato di guardia al cancello, tanto per ricordarti che i privilegi che hai te li devi guadagnare. Ora vattene, sono stufo della tua presenza.  
Guy fece un leggero inchino e si congedò, uscendo dignitosamente dalla sala.  
Solo una volta fuori si permise di sospirare con aria afflitta: era stanco, infreddolito, aveva dormito solo poche ore e non aveva avuto modo di mangiare nulla per tutta la mattina e ora Vaisey si aspettava che facesse un intero turno di guardia al cancello, sotto la pioggia battente.  
Ma era inutile lamentarsi o indugiare, non aveva scelta e lo sapeva. Sicuramente più tardi lo sceriffo avrebbe fatto in modo di uscire dalla città solo per gongolare della sua umiliazione e se non lo avesse trovato al suo posto, gliela avrebbe fatta sicuramente pagare.  
Era tutta colpa di Hood, pensò Guy, tetramente, e si incamminò verso il cancello.  
  
Marian evitò di essere notata dai soldati di pattuglia appiattendosi contro il muro e rimase immobile, aspettando che passassero.  
Per quanto fosse odioso, Marian pensò che lo sceriffo aveva ragione sull'incompetenza delle guardie del castello: se per lei era così facile evitarle, per Robin doveva essere davvero un gioco da ragazzi.  
Si avvicinò al cancello e si fermò ad osservare la sagoma scura di Guy, in piedi sotto la pioggia. Il cavaliere nero le dava le spalle e sorvegliava la strada, inutilmente perché nessuno sano di mente si sarebbe sognato di andare in giro sotto quel diluvio.  
La ragazza sentì una fitta di senso di colpa che le stringeva lo stomaco: se Gisborne era costretto a sopportare quella punizione sgradevole e umiliante era solo colpa sua. Era stata lei ad avvisare Robin del momento più opportuno per colpire, senza pensare troppo che Guy avrebbe subito l'ira dello sceriffo.  
Marian non ricambiava i sentimenti di Guy, ma era convinta che ci fosse del buono in lui, che in circostanze diverse avrebbe potuto dimostrarsi gentile e valoroso quasi come Robin. Al castello lui era l'unica persona di cui pensava di potersi fidare almeno in parte, l'unico che non le avrebbe mai fatto volontariamente del male.  
Per l'ennesima volta si chiese perché sopportasse di lavorare per lo sceriffo, senza trovare una risposta soddisfacente.  
Si coprì bene col mantello e fece qualche passo avanti.  
\- Sir Guy.  
Gisborne si voltò di scatto, sorpreso.  
\- Marian! - Aggrottò le sopracciglia. - Perché siete qui? Non dovreste uscire sotto la pioggia o vi ammalerete.  
Marian lo osservò, sorridendo leggermente.  
\- E voi potete darmi questo consiglio perché siete perfettamente asciutto e al caldo, vero?  
\- Mettetevi almeno al riparo sotto il cancello.  
Marian arretrò fino a ripararsi sotto l'arco di pietra del portone e fece un cenno di invito a Guy.  
\- Riparatevi anche voi, almeno per un po'.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo esitante al castello. Vaisey si aspettava di trovarlo al suo posto sotto la pioggia e lo avrebbe sicuramente punito in caso contrario.  
Marian notò la sua esitazione e si avvicinò a lui per prendergli una mano e tirarlo verso di lei.  
\- Lo sceriffo non se ne accorgerà se vi riposate per qualche minuto. Non credo che nemmeno lui abbia voglia di uscire con questo tempo.  
Guy si lasciò convincere e le sorrise debolmente.  
\- E voi cosa ci fate sotto la pioggia?  
La ragazza frugò nel cestino che aveva sottobraccio e gli porse un telo asciutto.  
\- Asciugatevi un po', altrimenti sarete voi a prendervi un malanno.  
Gisborne la guardò, perplesso. Marian si preoccupava del suo benessere?  
\- Non dovete preoccuparvi, sono abituato a sopportare disagi di questo genere. Ma vi ringrazio, il vostro è un gesto gentile.  
Guy usò il telo per strofinarsi i capelli e il viso prima di restituirlo alla ragazza. Marian rimase incantata per qualche secondo a osservare il modo in cui le ciocche di capelli umide e ora arruffate si arricciavano disordinatamente intorno al viso di Guy poi si rimproverò mentalmente e tornò a cercare qualcosa dentro il cestino.  
Gisborne si chiese perché la ragazza fosse arrossita di colpo, ma quella domanda gli passò di mente quando Marian gli offrì una mela.  
\- Per me?  
\- Siete stato fuori per tutta la mattina e ora dovrete stare qui fino a questa notte, ho pensato che forse non avevate avuto il tempo per mangiare. Nel cestino c'è anche una torta che ho preso dalle cucine, ma temo che sia ancora troppo calda per mangiarla subito.  
Guy le sorrise e morse la mela senza sbucciarla. Era sorpreso e commosso dal fatto che Marian avesse pensato a portargli del cibo e si chiese per l'ennesima volta se la ragazza avesse qualche interesse per lui o se semplicemente volesse conquistare la sua benevolenza per ottenere un trattamento migliore per lei e per suo padre.  
In ogni caso, qualunque fossero i suoi scopi, la sua compagnia era piacevole e mitigava di molto la punizione dello sceriffo. Per ottenere un po' di attenzioni da Marian, valeva la pena di sopportare un po' di pioggia e qualche umiliazione.  
\- Lo sceriffo è stato ingiusto, prima. Non dovreste lasciarvi trattare così.  
\- Non ho molta scelta. Gli ho giurato obbedienza molto tempo fa.  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- Ma è irragionevole! Che senso ha mandarvi al freddo a sorvegliare una strada deserta? Lo fa solo per umiliarvi, è chiaro che con questo tempo non ci saranno viaggiatori diretti al castello, sarebbe stato sufficiente abbassare il cancello.  
\- Questa sera in particolar modo, poi. - Disse Guy e Marian lo guardò.  
\- Perché?  
\- Domani sarà il giorno di Ognissanti, e oggi le anime dei morti tornano a camminare tra i vivi, nessuno oserà girare di notte. - Disse Guy con un tono cupo che la fece rabbrividire, poi sorrise. - O almeno questo è quello che dicono i contadini. Fatemi vedere il vostro cestino.  
Marian glielo porse e Guy prese la piccola torta a cui Marian aveva accennato poco prima.  
\- Infatti. Lo immaginavo.  
\- Cosa?  
Guy indicò il marchio a forma di croce impresso sulla superficie della tortina.  
\- Questa è una “soul cake”, vengono preparate per essere lasciate come offerta alle anime dei morti nella notte in cui i loro spiriti tornano a visitare questa terra. Non lo sapevate? Vi sembro morto, Marian?  
La ragazza scosse la testa, imbarazzata.  
\- Non volevo… Mi dispiace...  
Guy scoppiò a ridere e addentò la piccola torta.  
\- Vi stavo prendendo in giro. Non credo in queste cose. - Disse, rassicurante. - I morti sono morti, per quanto possiamo desiderarlo i loro spiriti non tornano mai.  
Marian lo guardò, stupita dalla malinconia nascosta nella sua ultima frase, poi rabbrividì nel vedere che Guy aveva dato un altro morso alla torta.  
\- Però forse non dovreste mangiarla. Se è per i morti potrebbe essere di cattivo auspicio.  
\- Cosa può capitarmi di peggio dell'ira dello sceriffo? - Chiese Guy, in tono leggero.  
\- Non scherzate su queste cose! - Disse Marian e Guy la guardò, divertito. Se la ragazza aveva paura di spettri e spiriti, avrebbe potuto approfittarne un po' per farlo avvicinare a lui.  
\- Temete che i morti possano venire a bussare alla porta della vostra camera questa notte? - Chiese, pensando un po' maliziosamente che forse avrebbe potuto bussare _lui_ alla porta di Marian più tardi e poi offrirle la sua protezione.  
\- Perché dovrebbero?! - Chiese la ragazza, inquieta e Guy si sentì un po' in colpa per aver pensato di spaventarla. Dopotutto lei era stata gentile a portargli cibo e conforto rischiando di incorrere nelle ire dello sceriffo.  
\- Non avete motivo di avere paura, Marian. Nessuno spettro potrebbe voler infastidire una fanciulla innocente come voi.  
Marian annuì, incerta. Non era sicura di potersi definire innocente, soprattutto nei confronti di Guy.  
Si era approfittata deliberatamente dei suoi sentimenti per lei per ingannarlo, estorcergli informazioni e aiutare Robin. Si era ripetuta che Gisborne se lo meritava perché lavorava per lo sceriffo, ma sapeva che comunque il suo comportamento era sbagliato e crudele.  
Guy notò la sua esitazione e la scambiò per timore. Le sorrise, ricordandosi di qualcosa che aveva visto a Locksley l'anno precedente.  
\- Se avete ancora timore, potreste fare come fanno i contadini per proteggere le loro case. Alla vigilia di Ognissanti prendono una grossa rapa, la scavano, vi incidono una specie di faccia e poi la illuminano mettendo all'interno una piccola candela. Poi mettono questa specie di lanterna sulla porta o sulla finestra perché protegga le loro case dagli spiriti. Se lo vorrete, più tardi, quando avrò finito il turno di guardia, posso mostrarvi come si fa. Voi procuratevi una rapa e io la inciderò per voi.  
Marian gli sorrise, grata e Guy pensò, compiaciuto, che dopotutto non gli dispiaceva affatto di essere stato punito dallo sceriffo.  
Lanciò uno sguardo verso il castello e pensò che avrebbe dovuto tornare al suo posto prima che lo sceriffo se ne accorgesse. Per lui non sarebbe stato un problema sopportare un'altra delle sue sfuriate o un altro castigo, ma non voleva rischiare che Marian potesse avere delle ripercussioni per il suo gesto gentile.  
\- Devo tornare al mio lavoro. - Si scusò. - Verrò a trovarvi più tardi, mia signora, per proteggervi dagli spiriti dei morti.  
Marian annuì, pensando tra sé che il sorriso di Guy non avrebbe dovuto emozionarla così tanto. Anzi, non avrebbe dovuto emozionarla affatto, si disse, pensando a Robin con aria colpevole, ma non poteva negare che fosse piacevole e appagante pensare che era lei l'unica in grado di far illuminare il viso di quell'uomo altrimenti così tetro e severo.  
Stava per congedarsi quando Guy indicò la strada.  
\- Guardate! Ci ingannavamo! Ci sono persone tanto folli da viaggiare con questo tempo, allora.  
Marian vide una carrozza che si avvicinava, tirata da cavalli al galoppo.  
Quando si avvicinò un po' di più, Guy si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione di sorpresa.  
\- Non c'è nessuno a cassetta! State indietro, Marian!  
Guy corse in avanti, sotto la pioggia per cercare di fermare i cavalli e Marian pensò con orrore che sarebbe stato investito, ma, vedendolo, gli animali rallentarono e Guy riuscì a fermarli prendendoli per le briglie.  
Marian si avvicinò a lui, osservando ansiosamente la carrozza: era un veicolo pesante e massiccio, decorato con paramenti funebri e trainato da cavalli neri come la notte.  
Marian rabbrividì e si avvicinò un po' di più a Guy.  
Gisborne lanciò un'occhiata a Marian e tornò a fissare la carrozza.  
Dopo tutti quei discorsi a proposito di spettri e spiriti, veder arrivare quel veicolo tetro senza nessuno alla guida lo aveva turbato più di quanto non gli piacesse ammettere, ma non poteva permettersi di esitare davanti a Marian.  
Fingendo di essere completamente tranquillo, aprì lo sportello della carrozza e si trovò davanti una dama sconosciuta.  
La donna era giovane ed esile, con una cascata di capelli castano scuro che le contornava il volto pallido e, quando vide lo sportello che si apriva, lanciò un grido lacerante che fece gelare il sangue sia a Guy che a Marian, poi si accasciò svenuta e cadde in avanti, addosso a Gisborne.  
Il cavaliere nero barcollò sotto il peso improvviso, ma la sostenne e la sollevò tra le braccia, sperando che Marian non si accorgesse che gli tremavano le mani.  
Quella donna misteriosa era vestita a lutto ed era tanto pallida e fredda da sembrare morta ella stessa, la carrozza era tetra e misteriosa, apparsa nella pioggia senza un guidatore eGuy si rese conto con orrore che all'interno del carro c'era anche una bara coperta da un drappo di velluto nero.  
Marian era incollata a lui e si era aggrappata alla sua giacca, spaventata.  
In una situazione normale quella vicinanza lo avrebbe riempito di gioia, ma in quel momento avrebbe preferito trovarsi a qualche miglio di distanza da lì. Di certo avrebbe preferito non essersi preso gioco degli spiriti mangiando la torta destinata ai morti.  
Marian lo guardò.  
\- Cosa facciamo, Guy?  
\- Portiamola al castello. - Disse, cercando di suonare disinvolto. - Dirò alle guardie di occuparsi della carrozza.  
Gisborne si sistemò meglio la donna svenuta tra le braccia, ma, quando le labbra fredde della ragazza gli sfiorarono il collo, non riuscì a nascondere un sussulto.  



	2. Kiss It Better

\- Gisborne! Mi sembrava di averti dato un ordine ben preciso, cosa ci fai qui? In compagnia della tua amichetta lebbrosa, tra l'altro!  
Lo sceriffo lasciò scivolare uno sguardo disgustato da Guy a Marian, che era entrata nella sala pochi attimi dopo il cavaliere nero.  
\- Mio signore, è successo qualcosa di insolito mentre ero di guardia al cancello e ho ritenuto che doveste esserne informato immediatamente.  
Vaisey lo guardò: Gisborne non aveva perso tempo ad asciugarsi o a togliersi il cappotto fradicio di pioggia.  
\- Parla allora.  
Guy gli descrisse l'arrivo della carrozza e della giovane donna misteriosa che gli era svenuta tra le braccia.  
Vaisey inarcò un sopracciglio.  
\- E dov'è adesso questa donna?  
\- Ho dato ordine che venisse portata in una delle stanze degli ospiti e ho mandato a chiamare un medico.  
Lo sceriffo sbatté un pugno sul piano del tavolo.  
\- Credi che io abbia denaro da sprecare per ogni vagabonda che capiti al castello solo perché tu, razza di imbecille, ti lasci incantare da un bel viso? Lady Marian, se fossi in voi mi sentirei offesa.  
Marian stava per rispondere che non aveva motivo di provare gelosia nei confronti di Guy, ma si trattenne appena in tempo, rendendosi conto che quelle parole avrebbero ferito i sentimenti di Gisborne.  
\- Non mi sembra affatto una vagabonda, mio signore. La carrozza è piuttosto lussuosa.  
Vaisey sembrò considerare l'ultima frase, chiedendosi se avrebbe potuto sfruttare quella visita imprevista a suo vantaggio.  
\- Fammi vedere questa carrozza misteriosa allora. E in ogni caso il conto del medico lo pagherai tu.  
Guy annuì e fece strada allo sceriffo verso il cortile. Notò che Marian lo seguiva da vicino e capì che doveva essere spaventata da quella situazione.  
Gisborne lasciò che Vaisey lo superasse e lanciò un sorriso incoraggiante alla ragazza. Mentre erano all'interno del castello la sottile inquietudine che lo aveva colto vedendo la carrozza senza cocchiere si era dissipata, ma, con suo estremo disappunto, tornò a infastidirlo non appena il suo sguardo tornò a posarsi sul veicolo, fermo in un angolo del cortile.  
I servitori avevano staccato i cavalli per metterli al riparo nelle stalle perciò la carrozza sembrava ancora più abbandonata e spettrale.  
Anche Marian doveva aver avuto la sua stessa impressione perché si era avvicinata ancora di più a Guy, al punto che le loro mani si sfiorarono. Guy desiderò di essersi tolto i guanti perché così avrebbe potuto toccare la pelle morbida delle mani di Marian, ma anche starle così vicino andava bene. Non si mosse, sperando che la ragazza non si staccasse da lui.  
Vaisey invece non era affatto intimidito dai paramenti funebri della carrozza e le girava intorno, esaminando la qualità del legno e delle finiture.  
\- Forse non sei del tutto idiota, Gisborne. Sembra davvero lussuosa. - Aprì uno sportello e toccò il drappo che copriva la bara senza il minimo rispetto, palpando e strofinando la stoffa tra le dita e facendo rabbrividire sia Guy che Marian. - E anche questo è di ottima qualità, credo che questa visita inaspettata possa risultare fruttuosa.  
Vaisey tirò da parte il drappo per bussare sul coperchio della cassa da morto.  
\- Mi chiedo se qua dentro ci sia davvero un cadavere o se sia un sistema ingegnoso per trasportare delle ricchezze senza essere derubati. Su, aprila, Gisborne.  
Guy si sentì gelare. Aveva fatto anche cose peggiori agli ordini dello sceriffo, ma il pensiero di violare quella bara lo faceva inorridire.  
Aveva l'impressione che se avesse aperto quel coperchio lo spirito del morto avrebbe avuto ottimi motivi per vendicarsi. Poco prima aveva detto a Marian che non credeva a quel genere di cose, ma allora non si trovava davanti al feretro di uno sconosciuto, arrivato al castello in un modo tanto inquietante.  
\- Devo aprirla io, signore? - Chiese in tono esitante e Vaisey lo guardò con tanta ferocia da farlo sussultare.  
\- No, imbecille, pensavo di chiederlo a Robin Hood! Muoviti, razza di incapace!  
Guy deglutì, trovandosi di fronte a una scelta tra due alternative ugualmente terrificanti, fece un passo verso la carrozza e sperò di non sembrare troppo terrorizzato agli occhi di Marian.  
Stava per toccare la bara quando una voce severa proveniente dal portone del castello lo fermò.  
\- Cosa state facendo con la bara di mio padre?  
Gisborne si girò di scatto e sospirò di sollievo nel vedere che la giovane donna che aveva soccorso sembrava essersi completamente ripresa. Il suo arrivo gli aveva risparmiato il compito sgradito di aprire la bara e Guy ne fu incredibilmente sollevato. Si ripromise che in futuro avrebbe avuto più rispetto degli spiriti dei defunti, anche se si vergognava un po' per quella superstizione.  
Vaisey squadrò la ragazza dalla testa ai piedi, poi le rivolse un sorriso palesemente falso.  
\- Mi stavo assicurando che venisse trasportata in un luogo più riparato.  
\- Sulla carrozza è perfettamente al sicuro, non desidero che venga spostata. - Disse la donna, in tono duro. - Con chi ho l'onore di parlare?  
\- Sono lo sceriffo di Nottingham. L'idiota vestito di nero è Gisborne, mentre la palla al piede accanto a lui è lady Marian. Voi chi siete?  
\- Lady Millacra. - Disse la ragazza in tono altero, come se il suo nome fosse sufficiente a rispondere alla domanda di Vaisey. - Non volete invitarmi a continuare questa conversazione in un posto più caldo?  
Lo sceriffo le fece cenno di rientrare nel castello.  
  
Robin Hood si coprì il viso con il cappuccio del mantello per non essere riconosciuto mentre osservava da lontano la scena nel cortile del castello.  
Il suo informatore non si era sbagliato, era giunta davvero una carrozza misteriosa e Robin non aveva mai visto prima la dama vestita di nero che si stava rivolgendo a Vaisey.  
Si chiese chi fosse e decise che avrebbe dovuto scoprirlo. Se era una giovane innocente l'avrebbe messa in guardia, ma se era una alleata di Vaisey avrebbe cercato di sventare i loro piani.  
La guardò rientrare al castello seguita dallo sceriffo e, poco dopo, da Marian e Gisborne e il suo umore si adombrò. Marian era troppo vicina a Guy di Gisborne e lo seguiva come un'ombra.  
Quella situazione non gli piaceva affatto e avrebbe dovuto porvi rimedio, convincendo Marian a fuggire nella foresta con lui  
.  
Marian e Guy si scambiarono uno sguardo dubbioso.  
Lo sceriffo aveva accompagnato la sconosciuta nel proprio studio e si era chiuso la porta alle spalle, sbattendola in faccia a Gisborne.  
Guy si chiedeva perché Vaisey volesse parlare in privato a quella donna, ma non era troppo dispiaciuto per essere stato messo in disparte.  
Era stanco e infreddolito e se lo sceriffo non richiedeva i suoi servigi tanto meglio, si sarebbe preso qualche momento di riposo. In compagnia di Marian, tra l'altro.  
Sorrise alla ragazza.  
\- Visto che lo sceriffo non gradisce la nostra compagnia, cosa ne dite di andare a cercare una rapa nelle cucine? Vi mostrerò come realizzare una lanterna, come vi avevo promesso.  
Marian lo guardò. Si sarebbe aspettata di vederlo irritato o deluso per essere stato escluso dalla confidenza dello sceriffo, ma in quel momento Guy la stava guardando con l'espressione giocosa e un po' maliziosa di un ragazzino pronto a trasgredire qualche regola pur di lanciarsi in qualche avventura divertente.  
Praticamente la stessa espressione che aveva trovato sul viso di Robin da quando lo conosceva. Sin da ragazzini lei si era ritrovata a seguirlo nelle imprese più improbabili che inevitabilmente li facevano finire nei guai con i loro padri, ma non se ne era mai pentita. Ogni volta che aveva assecondato Robin nelle sue avventure improvvisate, si era sempre divertita anche se poi aveva dovuto passare giornate interminabili chiusa in casa, senza niente altro da fare che ricamare, come castigo per la propria avventatezza.  
Vedere la stessa espressione sul viso di Guy la incuriosiva. Il braccio destro dello sceriffo non le aveva mai mostrato quel lato di sé più leggero e lei si chiedeva se assecondandolo avrebbe passato momenti gradevoli come quelli che un tempo trascorreva con Robin.  
Pensò, con un leggero senso di colpa, che non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno farsi quella domanda, che non avrebbe dovuto voler passare del tempo in compagnia di Guy di Gisborne, ma non poteva negare di essere lusingata dall'interesse di Guy.  
Da quando era tornato dalle crociate, Robin era diventato più serio di un tempo, meno spensierato e completamente dedito alla sua missione di aiutare gli oppressi. Marian lo ammirava e condivideva i suoi ideali, ma a volte le mancava il Robin della sua giovinezza, quello che si gettava a capofitto nei pasticci per il solo divertimento di farlo.  
Gisborne la guardava, speranzoso, poi, notando la sua esitazione, la sua espressione si rattristò, e non riuscì a nascondere del tutto la propria delusione.  
\- Ma forse siete stanca, non dovrei trattenervi…  
Marian prese una decisione e gli sorrise.  
\- Non potrei riposare tranquilla dopo le storie che mi avete raccontato. Ora è vostro dovere incidere quella lanterna per me.  
Il volto di Guy sembrò illuminarsi a quelle parole e Gisborne le porse il braccio.  
\- Allora lasciate che vi accompagni, mia signora.  
Marian annuì e gli appoggiò la mano all'interno del gomito, lasciandosi guidare da lui.  
Raggiunsero le cucine e Guy la fece entrare di nascosto nella dispensa dopo essersi assicurato che i servitori fossero distratti.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e le sorrise.  
\- Bene, non ci ha visti nessuno. Ora cerchiamo quelle rape.  
\- Perché non le avete semplicemente chieste a uno dei cuochi? Dubito che vi avrebbero negato qualcosa.  
Guy la guardò, serio.  
\- Avrei potuto farlo, ma non sarebbe stato affatto divertente. - Disse in tono solenne e Marian ridacchiò.  
Quel lato più leggero di Guy di Gisborne non le dispiaceva affatto ed era lusingata che lo mostrasse soltanto a lei. Le sembrava un grande segno di fiducia da parte del cavaliere nero e ancora una volta la sua coscienza la punzecchiò ricordandole che spesso e volentieri lei di quella fiducia si era approfittata senza troppi scrupoli.  
Si ripromise di essere più attenta in futuro, di trovare un modo per aiutare Robin senza danneggiare Guy.  
Lo osservò mentre le dava le spalle, impegnato a frugare nei cesti e tra gli scaffali, e si ritrovò a sorridere del suo entusiasmo.  
\- Trovate! - Disse Guy, girandosi a guardarla. Aveva una grossa rapa in ogni mano e sorrideva con la stessa soddisfazione di un gatto che aveva appena catturato un topo.  
Marian notò che si era sporcato una guancia di polvere e alzò una mano per pulirlo, istintivamente.  
Guy trasalì al suo tocco e la guardò, stupito, mentre lei si rese conto all'improvviso di quanto potesse essere fraintendibile quella situazione: erano da soli, in una stanza piccola e buia e lei gli aveva appena accarezzato una guancia.  
Se Guy si fosse sentito autorizzato a baciarla non avrebbe potuto biasimarlo più di tanto, pensò Marian, mentre il suo cuore inspiegabilmente accelerava i battiti.  
Ma Gisborne non lo fece. Sembrò accorgersi del suo imbarazzo e arrossì leggermente anche lui.  
Fece un passo indietro, le mise una rapa in mano e usò la mano libera per estrarre un coltello.  
\- Usciamo da qui e vi mostrerò come inciderla.  
Scivolarono entrambi fuori dalla dispensa, badando di nuovo a evitare i servitori e quella specie di gioco servì a dissipare il loro imbarazzo. Quando raggiunsero il camino acceso di una delle sale del castello, Marian si stava di nuovo divertendo come una ragazzina disobbediente e Guy sorrideva.  
Si avvicinarono al fuoco e Guy finalmente si tolse il cappotto di pelle umido di pioggia, attaccandolo allo schienale della sedia e poi sedette di fronte a Marian, grato per il calore del fuoco che gli permetteva di riscaldarsi dopo tante ore passate al freddo.  
Sorrise a Marian e si mise al lavoro: tagliò la parte superiore della rapa e iniziò a scavarla accuratamente, creando uno spazio abbastanza ampio per potervi mettere una candela, poi si accinse a eseguire il compito più difficile, incidendo una faccia mostruosa sulla superficie della rapa.  
Aveva quasi finito quando la porta della sala si aprì di scatto, facendo entrare Lady Millacra.  
Guy sussultò per la sorpresa e il coltello scivolò via dalla rapa, aprendogli un taglio sul palmo della mano.  
Marian guardò il sangue, preoccupata, e cercò un fazzoletto pulito per bendargli la ferita, ma, prima di poterlo fare, si accorse che Lady Millacra si era avvicinata a loro, fissando intensamente il sangue che gli colava tra le dita.  
\- Sir Guy, mi è stato riferito che siete stato voi a soccorrermi. - Disse con una voce bassa, ma calda e musicale, intensa come le fusa di un gatto. - Ora tocca a me ricambiare la vostra gentilezza.  
Con un gesto fluido si impossessò della mano di Guy e se la portò al viso, poi accostò le labbra alla ferita per succhiare via il sangue.  
Gisborne non si mosse, pietrificato dalla sorpresa in un primo momento e poi troppo sconcertato per reagire. Le labbra della ragazza erano fredde sulla sua pelle e quello che stavano facendo intorno alla sua ferita era allo stesso tempo doloroso ed estremamente eccitante.  
Nessuna donna, neanche la più disinibita ragazza di taverna, lo aveva mai toccato in quel modo così sensuale e di certo non con tanta naturalezza. Sembrava che Lady Millacra fosse intenzionata a divorarlo e che allo stesso tempo per lei fosse perfettamente normale comportarsi in quel modo.  
Guy aveva l'impressione che se avesse voluto, quella donna sarebbe stata capace di annebbiare completamente la sua volontà e fargli fare tutto quello che desiderava.  
Quella sensazione lo spaventava a morte, ma allo stesso tempo era talmente travolgente che non aveva la forza o la volontà di sottrarsi al suo tocco.  
Incontrò lo sguardo di Marian e i suoi occhi riuscirono a strapparlo a quell'incanto malsano e a riportarlo alla realtà. La ragazza sembrava furiosa e guardava l'altra donna senza nascondere la propria ira.  
\- Lasciatelo andare subito! - Disse Marian e solo in quel momento Guy riuscì a trovare la forza di tirare indietro la mano di scatto, premendola contro il petto come per proteggerla.  
Lady Millacra sorrise amabilmente.  
\- Oh, mi dispiace, sono stata poco opportuna? Al mio paese è un gesto innocente, le madri lo fanno quando i loro bambini si feriscono giocando, non era mia intenzione offendervi. - Disse, con un aria talmente innocente e ferita che fu Marian a sentirsi in colpa per aver pensato male. - Forse è meglio che mi ritiri nelle mie stanze, il vostro sceriffo è stato tanto gentile da aver accettato di ospitarmi fino a domani, quando potrò riprendere il mio viaggio.  
La giovane donna corse via, lasciando Marian e Guy egualmente confusi.  
La ragazza era spaventata dalla propria reazione: quando Lady Millacra aveva toccato Guy, il suo primo istinto era stato quello di scacciarla, di farla allontanare dal _suo_ territorio. Ma perché avrebbe dovuto considerare Gisborne come suo? Lei era innamorata di Robin, quella che provava per Guy era amicizia mescolata a un bel po' di sensi di colpa, nulla di più.  
Guy continuava a stringersi il braccio al petto, tremando. Sentiva il sangue che gli colava lungo il polso e la ferita che pulsava dolorosamente, ma non osava guardarla per timore di trovare il segno delle labbra di quella donna impresso sulla sua pelle come un marchio a fuoco.  
Quello che gli aveva fatto lo aveva sconvolto ed era allo stesso tempo eccitante e disgustoso pensare che Lady Millacra aveva bevuto il suo sangue, che una parte di lui ora si trovasse all'interno del corpo di quella donna.  
Si riscosse con un brivido. Cosa stava pensando? Quelli erano pensieri morbosi e proibiti e lui avrebbe dovuto allontanarli dalla propria mente.  
\- State ancora sanguinando. Lasciatemi vedere.  
Marian gli prese la mano, con delicatezza e per un momento Guy temette e sperò che la ragazza ripetesse lo stesso gesto di Lady Millacra, ma Marian si limitò a esaminare la ferita e a bendarla strettamente.  
\- Non è un taglio profondo, ma cercate di tenerlo pulito.  
Guy annuì, cercando di sorriderle.  
\- Grazie.  
Marian raccolse da terra la rapa incisa, vi mise dentro una candela, la accese e la appoggiò sulla mensola del camino, sperando che potesse davvero vegliare su di loro, poi prese il coltello di Guy e iniziò a scavare l'altra rapa.  
\- Cosa fate? - Chiese Guy. Ora che Lady Millacra era andata via, cominciava a sentirsi più calmo.  
Marian lo guardò.  
\- Ho l'impressione che anche voi abbiate bisogno di protezione, sto incidendo una rapa per voi.  
Guy ridacchiò. Quella era la frase più tenera e ridicola che gli fosse mai stata detta e dovette trattenersi per non prendere Marian tra le braccia e baciarla.  
La amava, pensò, e il suo unico desiderio era quello di poter formare una famiglia con lei, di poterla proteggere da ogni male.  
Si rese conto all'improvviso che poco prima era stata Marian a proteggere lui, con la ferocia di un gatto selvatico tra l'altro.  
Cosa significava? Possibile che anche lei provasse dei sentimenti per lui?  
Non aveva modo di saperlo e in quel momento non era davvero importante scoprirlo: erano insieme, entrambi trovavano piacevole la compagnia dell'altro e Guy aveva l'impressione che si stessero avvicinando.  
Col tempo sarebbe riuscito a conquistare il suo cuore, pensò Guy, ma per il momento era deciso a godere di ogni attimo passato con lei.  
La guardò mentre incideva la rapa, mentre lavorava _per lui._  
Era ancora umido di pioggia e aveva le mani gelate, ma in quel momento Guy sentiva solo un gradevole calore.  



	3. The Bargest

Marian finì di incidere la rapa e sorrise nell'accorgersi che la faccia mostruosa che ne era venuta fuori assomigliava un po' a quella dello sceriffo. Era ironico pensare che la lanterna che avrebbe dovuto proteggere Guy fosse simile alla persona che probabilmente lo opprimeva di più.  
La ragazza alzò lo sguardo verso il cavaliere nero per fare una battuta in proposito e si accorse che Gisborne si era appoggiato allo schienale della sedia e si era addormentato.  
Marian sorrise tra sé: doveva essere stanco dopo aver passato tanto tempo a inseguire Robin Hood e a restare di guardia sotto la pioggia.  
Lo guardò dormire e si ritrovò a pensare che Guy sembrava più giovane e innocente mentre riposava: aveva il capo inclinato di lato e qualche ciocca di capelli gli cadeva sul viso, nascondendogli in parte gli occhi.  
Marian si scoprì a desiderare di potergli sistemare quelle ciocche spettinate con le dita e poi proseguire verso il collo, seguendo la linea della mascella, curiosa di scoprire se la pelle pallida delle sue guance fosse morbida come sembrava nonostante la ricrescita ispida della barba.  
Si riscosse, sorprendendosi di quei pensieri inopportuni e dedicò la sua attenzione alla lanterna, accendendola e mettendola sulla mensola del camino accanto all'altra.  
Prima di tornare a sedere, notò una coperta piegata e appoggiata a una panchetta e la prese, aprendola, per metterla addosso a Guy. Nel sistemarla la mano della ragazza sfiorò la guancia di Gisborne e Marian scoprì che sì, il viso di Guy poteva essere morbido e ruvido allo stesso tempo.  
Guy non si svegliò al suo tocco, ma sorrise nel sonno e mormorò qualcosa senza svegliarsi.  
\- Ti amo, Marian. - Sussurrò e la ragazza lo fissò, allibita.  
Sapeva che Gisborne voleva conquistare il suo amore, ma non pensava che i suoi sentimenti fossero tanto intensi da farlo pensare a lei anche mentre dormiva.  
Avrebbe dovuto parlargli, essere onesta e dirgli quello che provava per Robin perché Guy potesse almeno rassegnarsi e andare avanti, cercare un'altra donna che potesse ricambiare il suo amore.  
Le venne in mente all'improvviso il viso perfetto di Lady Millacra, con le sue labbra piene e sensuali che si appoggiavano alla mano di Guy e sentì il cuore che le accelerava i battiti per la rabbia.  
Pensare a Guy insieme a una donna che non fosse lei la irritava, anche se non aveva alcun motivo per provare quei sentimenti. Lei amava Robin, era così sin dalla sua adolescenza e sarebbe sempre stato così, ma allora come poteva essere gelosa di Gisborne?  
Era talmente concentrata a riflettere su quell'enigma che la porta che si spalancò di colpo la fece sobbalzare per la paura.  
Allan entrò di corsa nella stanza, guardò Marian con aria perplessa, poi si precipitò a scuotere Gisborne.  
\- Giz! Giz! Svegliati!  
Guy aprì gli occhi con un sussulto e fissò Allan, irritato per essere stato sorpreso in un momento di riposo.  
\- Cosa c'è? Cosa diavolo hai da urlare in questo modo?! - Ringhiò, allontanando da sé il suo sottoposto con uno spintone.  
Allan arretrò, ma rimase fermo a tremare, senza riuscire a trovare le parole.  
Marian mise una mano sul polso di Gisborne.  
\- Guy, non aggredirlo. Guarda, sembra terrorizzato. Cosa è successo, Allan?  
Il giovane fece un respiro profondo.  
\- C'è stato un omicidio, una delle guardie dell'ala nord. Qualcuno aveva nascosto il corpo in una nicchia, dietro una tenda…  
Guy si alzò in piedi con un'imprecazione.  
\- Deve essere stato Hood!  
\- Non credo! - Lo contraddisse Marian. - Robin Hood non uccide senza un motivo valido.  
Guy le rivolse uno sguardo dubbioso.  
\- Hood è un fuorilegge, in passato ha già ucciso vari uomini dello sceriffo.  
\- Non so, Giz, non mi sembra proprio il suo stile. Se lo avessero trovato trafitto con una freccia o da un colpo di spada potrei essere d'accordo con te, ma questo… - Si interruppe con un brivido.  
\- Questo cosa? - Chiese Guy, spazientito.  
\- Credo che tu debba vederlo.  
Guy osservò Allan: il giovane era bianco in volto e sembrava sinceramente sconvolto. Gisborne ormai lo conosceva abbastanza bene per sapere che era il tipo che non si scomponeva tanto facilmente, perciò per essere così terrorizzato doveva aver visto qualcosa di veramente strano.  
Inoltre il corpo della guardia era stato trovato nell'ala nord del castello e Hood non avrebbe avuto alcun interesse ad avventurarsi da quelle parti. Lì non c'era nulla di interessante, solo stanze molto vecchie e perlopiù chiuse dove erano stati accumulati i mobili più vecchi e rovinati del castello. In quell'ala non c'era nulla di prezioso o che potesse essere di qualsiasi interesse per un fuorilegge.  
\- Allora mostramelo.  
Allan annuì e uscì dalla stanza e Guy lo seguì.  
Nessuno dei due aveva invitato Marian, ma d'altronde non le avevano nemmeno proibito di andare con loro, perciò la ragazza si incamminò in silenzio dietro di loro.  
  
Robin si avventurò lungo un corridoio deserto, chiedendosi in quale zona del castello potesse essere stata alloggiata la misteriosa sconosciuta. Il rumore di passi che si avvicinavano da dietro un angolo lo spinsero a nascondersi nell'ombra, dietro una colonna.  
Vide Allan che faceva strada a Gisborne tenendo un candelabro in mano. Entrambi gli uomini avevano un'espressione cupa sul viso, ma Allan sembrava spaventato. Robin pensò che, qualunque fosse il motivo del suo disagio, se lo meritava per aver tradito i suoi amici per Gisborne.  
Dietro di loro, a qualche passo di distanza, Marian seguiva Allan e Gisborne, tenendo tra le mani una lanterna ricavata da una rapa.  
Robin si chiese dove stessero andando e decise di scoprirlo: senza fare rumore iniziò a seguirli.  
  
Guy si chinò sul corpo senza vita della guardia: l'uomo non sembrava aver subito ferite gravi a parte una lacerazione sul collo che pareva essere stata causata dal morso di qualche animale e aveva il volto disteso in un'espressione estatica, come se fosse morto mentre provava un enorme piacere.  
\- Cosa gli è successo?  
\- Nessuno lo sa, Giz. Era nascosto in quella nicchia e lo ha trovato uno dei servitori. Era riuscito a convincere una delle ragazze delle cucine e stavano cercando un posto per...  
Guy lo interruppe bruscamente e lanciò uno sguardo significativo in direzione di Marian. Quelli non erano di certo discorsi adatti alle orecchie di una fanciulla innocente.  
\- Non mi interessa cosa stessero facendo. Hanno visto nessuno vicino alla nicchia?  
\- No. Questa zona del castello è sempre deserta, per quello erano andati lì.  
Guy esaminò di nuovo il corpo con attenzione, poi spostò la tenda della nicchia in cerca di qualche indizio.  
\- A terra non c'è sangue, ma questo poveretto sembra essere morto dissanguato. Dovrebbe esserci qualche traccia perlomeno…  
Marian rabbrividì e si avvicinò a Guy.  
Gisborne la guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Non dovreste essere qui, assistere a certe scene…  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- Non mi sentirei sicura restando da sola.  
Guy la guardò, sorpreso e compiaciuto da quelle parole. Era bello pensare che Marian potesse sentirsi protetta restando al suo fianco.  
\- Giz? Cosa può essere stato a ucciderlo? - Chiese Allan, nervosamente. - Le guardie iniziano ad avere paura, dicono che è stato il Bargest a ucciderlo!  
\- Non dire idiozie, Allan! Sono solo superstizioni! - Sbottò Guy.  
\- Ehi, non sono io a dirlo, ma è un dato di fatto che i soldati abbiano paura.  
\- Guy? Cos'è un Bargest?  
\- Nulla di cui dovete aver paura, solo storie diffuse da contadini creduloni. - Disse Guy, senza però suonare troppo sicuro.  
Allan fissò Marian.  
\- Il Bargest è un enorme cane nero che viene direttamente dall'inferno. È enorme, ha denti grandi e affilati come pugnali e si dice che appaia solo a chi è destinato a morire. Chi lo vede non ha scampo, morirà entro pochi giorni!  
Allan aveva parlato gesticolando in modo teatrale e aveva concluso il discorso sbattendo le mani una contro l'altra, a imitare le mascelle di una belva che si chiudevano sulla preda. La ragazza fece un salto di paura e afferrò un braccio di Guy con la mano libera.  
Gisborne represse a sua volta un sussulto nel sentirsi toccare all'improvviso, ma si riprese subito. Si sfilò un guanto con i denti e mise la mano su quella di Marian per rassicurarla.  
\- Allan, smettila subito, non è di certo stato uno spettro a uccidere quest'uomo. Dobbiamo scoprire il colpevole ed evitare che si diffonda il panico. Hai già avvisato lo sceriffo?  
\- Ho bussato alla sua porta prima di venire a chiamarti, ma non ha risposto.  
\- Credo che sia il caso di fargli rapporto. Andiamo.  
\- Lo lasciamo lì? - Chiese Marian, esitante, lanciando uno sguardo al morto.  
Guy afferrò la tenda che copriva la nicchia e la tirò, staccandola dal muro e lasciandola cadere sul cadavere. Si rivolse ad Allan.  
\- Parliamo con lo sceriffo e poi tornerai qui con qualche uomo per farlo portare via. Assicurati che la sua famiglia riceva qualche moneta per superare l'inverno.  
\- Lo sceriffo non approverà.  
\- Pagherò io. - Disse Guy e lo sguardo grato di Marian non lo fece pentire per quella generosità insolita. Tornò a stringere la mano della ragazza e Marian non sottrasse le dita alla sua stretta.  
Le sue dita erano fredde e la pelle di Guy era calda contro la sua, notò Marian, confortata da quel tocco gentile e saldo.  
Camminarono in silenzio fino a raggiungere le camere dello sceriffo e Guy bussò alla porta di Vaisey.  
\- Nessuna risposta. - Sottolineò Allan.  
\- È strano. Non è nel suo studio né nella sala grande. Vai a controllare se il suo cavallo è nella stalla. - Ordinò Guy, provando a girare la maniglia. Allan stava per obbedire, quando la porta si aprì sotto il tocco di Gisborne.  
Guy si affacciò nella stanza, poi con un'imprecazione spalancò la porta ed entrò di corsa, seguito da Allan e Marian: lo sceriffo era riverso a terra, privo di sensi.  
Gisborne si inginocchiò a terra accanto a lui e lo girò sulla schiena.  
\- È morto, Giz? - Chiese Allan.  
\- Respira ancora. Aiutami a metterlo sul letto e poi fai chiamare un medico, presto!  
Insieme sollevarono il corpo inerte di Vaisey e lo adagiarono sul letto, poi Allan corse fuori dalla stanza.  
Marian si avvicinò a Guy. Aveva ancora in mano la sua lanterna per allontanare gli spiriti e si sentì sciocca. La appoggiò sul tavolo e guardò lo sceriffo.  
\- Cosa gli è successo?  
\- Non lo so. È molto pallido.  
\- Guarda, ha una ferita sul polso. - Disse la ragazza, indicando una lacerazione sanguinolenta che si intravedeva sotto la manica della camicia e Guy si affrettò a bendarla con un fazzoletto.  
\- Devono averlo aggredito.  
\- Ma chi? - Marian lo fissò, inquieta. - La storia di Allan non può essere vera, giusto?  
\- Non esistono cose come i cani infernali, Marian.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo e Guy si avvicinò alla finestra per guardare nel cortile. Rabbrividì nello scorgere la carrozza funerea ferma in un angolo, poi notò una figura scura e indefinita che si muoveva nell'ombra accanto ad essa. Si sporse un po' per guardare meglio e quella sagoma assunse i contorni di un grosso cane nero che si aggirava nel cortile e che alzò il muso per fissare proprio lui.  
Guy impallidì e se Marian non fosse stata presente probabilmente sarebbe corso via in preda al panico.  
\- No. - Sussurrò a bassa voce e il cane cominciò a ululare senza smettere di fissarlo.  
Allan rientrò sbattendo la porta e Guy si voltò di scatto.  
\- Ti sembra questo il modo di entrare in una stanza?! - Sbraitò, sfogando il proprio nervosismo su di lui, poi tornò a lanciare uno sguardo al cortile, ma il cane nero sembrava essere svanito nel nulla.  
 _È davvero un presagio di morte?_  
Guy cercò di ripetersi che erano solo sciocchezze da contadini e rivolse di nuovo la sua attenzione ad Allan, che aveva un colorito verdognolo e sembrava sul punto di vomitare o di svenire.  
\- Allora, che ti prende?  
\- Ci sono altri morti, Giz! Due servitori e un altro soldato: tutti dissanguati e tutti con un'espressione beata sul volto!  
Guy rimase in silenzio. Improvvisamente la stanza sembrava molto più fredda.  
Marian gli toccò un braccio e Gisborne la sentì tremare.  
\- Cosa facciamo, Guy?  
Gisborne la guardò: sia lei che Allan lo stavano guardando ansiosamente, aspettandosi che fosse lui a fare qualcosa per risolvere quella situazione, ma lui si sentiva paralizzato.  
Non sapeva cosa fare e riusciva a pensare soltanto alla figura del cane nero che lo fissava ululando.  
Fece un respiro profondo.  
Allan e Marian avevano fiducia in lui e Guy non poteva e non voleva deluderli, anche se anche lui era spaventato come loro.  
\- Deve esserci un assassino al castello. - Disse, sperando di suonare più sicuro di quanto non si sentisse. - Dobbiamo trovarlo.  



	4. How to Repay a Debt

Guy guardò il medico con uno sguardo talmente minaccioso da far arretrare l'uomo di qualche passo.  
\- Se lo sceriffo è ridotto così per una forte perdita di sangue, volete spiegarmi che senso ha voler usare delle sanguisughe su di lui?! - Ringhiò. - Portate subito via quelle schifezze immonde e sparite!  
Il medico afferrò il vaso di vetro che conteneva le sanguisughe e infilò la porta di corsa, senza osare protestare.  
Rimasta sola con lui, Marian guardò Guy.  
\- Siete sicuro che vada bene così? Forse sarebbe stato meglio farlo restare con lo sceriffo.  
Gisborne alzò le spalle.  
\- Gli ha ricucito la ferita, l'ha medicata con un unguento per evitare un'infezione e gli ha dato un tonico, qualsiasi altra cosa che potesse fargli avrebbe causato più danni che altro. Non mi fido troppo delle teorie di quel ciarlatano. E le sanguisughe sono assolutamente disgustose. - Disse Guy con un brivido.  
Marian si ritrovò a pensare rabbiosamente che Guy non le era sembrato così disgustato quando invece era stata una bella donna a succhiare il sangue dalla sua ferita, poi si sorprese per quel pensiero.  
Anche se quella Lady Millacra si fosse offerta sfacciatamente a Guy, perché la cosa avrebbe dovuto riguardarla? Lei amava Robin, Gisborne al massimo poteva essere un amico e un alleato.  
\- Cosa facciamo, ora? - Chiese, preoccupata.  
\- Vi riaccompagnerò ai vostri alloggi. È meglio che vi chiudiate dentro e non apriate a nessuno, almeno finché non avrò trovato il responsabile di queste aggressioni. Lascerò degli uomini di guardia davanti alla vostra porta, non avrete nulla da temere.  
Guy le porse il braccio e Marian lo prese, ma prima di uscire dalla stanza dello sceriffo si fermò a prendere la rapa lanterna. Forse era sciocco da parte sua, ma se l'avesse messa sul davanzale della finestra si sarebbe sentita più sicura.  
Gisborne ordinò ai suoi uomini di sorvegliare a vista lo sceriffo e di proteggerlo da qualunque minaccia, poi accompagnò Marian attraverso i corridoi del castello. La ragazza sembrava essere nervosa e spaventata e sobbalzava a ogni minimo rumore e Guy si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé.  
Marian era sempre così ostinata e indipendente e a lui faceva piacere vedere che per una volta sembrasse aver bisogno della sua protezione.  
Le sfiorò la mano appoggiata al suo braccio con un gesto rassicurante e le sorrise.  
\- Sarete perfettamente al sicuro e se avrete bisogno di me ditelo a una delle guardie, mi chiameranno immediatamente e accorrerò per proteggervi.  
Marian si sentì arrossire suo malgrado.  
\- Grazie.  
Arrivati davanti alla porta delle sue stanze, Guy entrò insieme a lei, scusandosi per quell'intrusione ed esaminò velocemente il suo alloggio, accertandosi che nessuno potesse nascondersi in qualche nicchia, dietro una tenda o sotto al letto.  
\- Visto? Chiudete la porta e nessuno potrà farvi del male.  
 _Tranne le anime dei morti._ Pensò Marian, ma non disse nulla, vergognandosi di poter sembrare superstiziosa agli occhi di Guy.  
Gisborne si congedò da lei, indugiando per qualche attimo prima di salutarla e Marian ebbe l'impressione che fosse sul punto di baciarla.  
Era pronta a respingerlo, indignata, ma Guy non fece nulla e si limitò a uscire dalla porta dopo un ultimo sorriso rassicurante.  
Marian lo guardò andare via. Avrebbe dovuto essere sollevata dal fatto che non avesse preso alcuna iniziativa per corteggiarla, ma inspiegabilmente si sentiva delusa.  
Con un sospiro mise la lanterna sul davanzale della finestra e rimase a guardarla per un po'.  
Gisborne aveva messo tanta cura per intagliarla, col solo scopo di rassicurarla e allontanare le sue sciocche paure e, guardando la rapa, a Marian sembrava di vedere Guy, seduto accanto al camino e concentrato su quel lavoro, che faceva guizzare il coltello per incidere una faccia mostruosa.  
Nei suoi pensieri, Marian si vide sfiorargli le dita per interrompere il suo lavoro e chinarsi su di lui per baciarlo.  
Sussultò, arrossendo furiosamente.  
Cosa le veniva in mente? Perché avrebbe dovuto desiderare di baciare Gisborne?  
Furiosa per quei pensieri inopportuni si diresse al catino e si bagnò il viso con l'acqua gelida, poi rabbrividì e decise che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a cambiarsi e a indossare un abito più caldo.  
  
Guy si allontanò dalla stanza di Marian, compiaciuto per il proprio comportamento. Si era mostrato sicuro e protettivo con la ragazza e per una volta si era trattenuto dal supplicare un qualsiasi gesto di affetto da parte sua. Dentro di sé si sentiva un po' come un eroico cavaliere pronto a difenderla da qualsiasi cosa.  
La sua sicurezza scemò gradualmente man mano che si inoltrava per i corridoi deserti. Sentiva un ululato spettrale che proveniva dal cortile e rabbrividì pensando all'enorme cane nero che aveva visto poco prima.  
Quella belva mostruosa aveva fissato proprio lui e Guy non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se il suo destino fosse segnato, se era davvero condannato a morire e a essere trascinato all'inferno.  
Il castello, come tutte le dimore antiche, era pieno di fruscii e scricchiolii e ognuno di quei rumori faceva sobbalzare Guy, inquieto.  
Mentre camminava aveva l'impressione di sentire il suono di altri passi che lo seguivano, ma, non appena si fermava. tutto taceva e Guy non poteva capire se fosse solo l'eco che risuonava nei corridoi di pietra o se qualcuno lo stesse davvero seguendo.  
Era tentato di mettersi a correre, ma si costrinse a non farlo.  
 _Non avrei dovuto prendermi gioco degli spiriti dei morti e non avrei dovuto mangiare un'offerta destinata a loro._  
Odiava sentirsi spaventato dalle ombre come uno degli ignoranti contadini di Locksley, ma continuava a pensare alla “soul cake” che aveva mangiato con tanta superficialità e aveva il terrore di essersi attirato addosso l'ira dei morti.  
L'ululato si fece sentire di nuovo e Guy affrettò il passo.  
Avrebbe voluto avere qualcosa da fare che lo distogliesse da quei pensieri, ma aveva già impartito alle guardie l'ordine di controllare il castello da cima a fondo e doveva aspettare che tornassero a fargli rapporto.  
Passando davanti alle cucine si fermò, colto da un'idea improvvisa. Era assurda e si vergognava solo ad averla pensata, ma forse sarebbe stata utile ad allontanare quelle paure irrazionali.  
Entrò nelle cucine e notò con sollievo che era presente solo una delle donne che vi lavoravano. La ragazza lo guardò, preoccupata: Guy di Gisborne era un uomo pericoloso e i servitori lo temevano, anche se, volendo essere onesta, lei non lo aveva mai visto comportarsi in modo crudele o ingiusto come invece lo sceriffo faceva spesso.  
\- Signore? - Chiese, guardandolo. - Posso fare qualcosa per voi?  
Guy la fissò e la donna si stupì di vederlo esitare. Se non fosse stato impossibile, avrebbe pensato di averlo visto arrossire.  
\- Sì, forse potete aiutarmi. - Disse Guy, un po' impacciato, poi la guardò, minaccioso. - Ma se ne parlerete a qualcuno ve ne pentirete amaramente.  
La donna sussultò. Sapeva di non essere particolarmente attraente, ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare se Gisborne avesse voluto approfittarsi di lei? Non aveva alcun modo di difendersi e avrebbe dovuto piegarsi ai suoi desideri, per quanto potessero essere immorali.  
\- Ditemi cosa posso fare per voi, mio signore. - Balbettò e Guy chiuse la porta, sbarrandola alle proprie spalle. Si avvicinò a lei e la donna rabbrividì.  
\- Sapete preparare le “soul cake”? - Chiese Guy, palesemente imbarazzato e la donna lo fissò, allibita.  
\- Le “soul cake”, signore?  
Guy la guardò, rabbioso.  
\- Sì, cosa c'è di tanto strano?! - Ringhiò. - Ora rispondete!  
La donna sobbalzò.  
\- Sì signore, tutti le sanno fare!  
\- Beh, io no e voglio che mi insegniate a farlo.  
La sguattera lo guardò pensando che fosse impazzito o che volesse prendersi gioco di lei.  
\- Voi, signore? Se volete posso prepararne un po' per voi.  
Guy sembrò riflettere su quell'offerta, poi scosse la testa.  
\- No, credo che per rimediare debba essere io a prepararle. - Disse, parlando tra sé, poi tornò a guardare la ragazza. - Fatemi vedere come si fa. E ricordate che se ne parlerete ad anima viva, ve ne farò pentire.  
La giovane gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso, poi decise che era meglio non fare domande e assecondarlo. Le sembrava assurdo che il braccio destro dello sceriffo potesse essere interessato a pasticciare in cucina, ma se era quello che desiderava, lei gli avrebbe insegnato a preparare le “soul cake”.  
Prese il sacchetto della farina e lo appoggiò sul tavolo, poi guardò Guy.  
\- Forse fareste meglio a togliere la giacca, Sir Guy. Rischiate di sporcarvi e sul nero le tracce di farina si noterebbero subito.  
Gisborne la guardò, cercando di capire se la donna lo stesse prendendo in giro, ma sembrava seria.  
Si tolse la giacca, la appoggiò su una sedia e tornò a guardare la sguattera in attesa di altre istruzioni.  
La giovane trattenne un sorriso: il potente e feroce Guy di Gisborne aveva appena obbedito a un suo consiglio e ora stava aspettando che lei gliene desse altri. Era una sensazione a cui avrebbe anche potuto abituarsi, pensò la donna, iniziando a prendere un po' di sicurezza.  
\- Bene, ora tiratevi su le maniche della maglia e lavatevi le mani con l'acqua di quel secchio, poi tornate qui, misurate tre ciotole di farina e mettetele in quel contenitore più grande…  
  
Robin scosse la testa, afflitto, spiando i servitori che si facevano il segno della croce prima di portare via il cadavere di uno dei loro colleghi.  
C'era qualcosa che non andava al castello e Robin aveva paura che anche Marian potesse essere in pericolo. Le guardie di Gisborne si affannavano a cercare in tutto il castello, ma se non erano riuscite a scorgere _lui_ , come potevano sperare di trovare un assassino spietato e senza scrupoli?  
Le vittime di quelle aggressioni sembravano essere state dissanguate e Robin aveva sentito dire ai servitori e agli stessi soldati che quella doveva essere l'opera del diavolo in persona. Lui ovviamente non credeva a nulla del genere, era certo che il colpevole dovesse essere un essere umano e aveva sospettato che si trattasse di un piano dello sceriffo, ma poi anche Vaisey era stato aggredito.  
Passò davanti alla stanza di Marian, soddisfatto di vedere che almeno per quella volta Gisborne sembrava aver fatto qualcosa di buono: gli alloggi della ragazza erano ben sorvegliati e Allan in persona era al comando delle guardie appostate davanti alla porta.  
Chiunque fosse l'assassino, almeno Marian era ben protetta.  
Robin Hood proseguì e sussultò nel sentire una mano che gli toccava la spalla. Si girò di scatto e si trovò faccia a faccia con la sconosciuta che era arrivata al castello nel pomeriggio.  
La donna lo guardava senza alcun timore e non sembrava intenzionata a dare l'allarme.  
Gli sorrise e Robin si trovò a rispondere a quel sorriso, incantato dalla profondità dei suoi occhi.  
\- Ho paura. - Disse Lady Millacra e la sua voce musicale incatenò l'attenzione di Robin alle sue parole. - Vi prego, restate con me e proteggetemi.  
La giovane gli porse una mano e Robin la prese: la pelle che sentiva sotto le dita era gelida, ma lui non se ne accorse nemmeno, lasciandosi guidare lungo i corridoi, verso i sotterranei del castello.  
  
Guy tirò indietro la mano e si portò alle labbra il dito che si era scottato, per alleviare il dolore.  
La sguattera, ora molto meno intimorita da lui, sorrise apertamente e gli porse un pesante panno piegato in quattro.  
\- Usate questo, signore, altrimenti vi scotterete.  
\- Potevate dirmelo prima. - Brontolò Guy, afferrando il panno, ma alla fine riuscì a sfornare la teglia di “soul cakes” senza altri incidenti.  
La ragazza gli sorrise e iniziò a mettere i dolci in un cestino, poi ne porse uno a Guy.  
\- Non volete assaggiarli, signore?  
Guy sussultò, a disagio. Temeva che i suoi guai fossero iniziati per colpa della tortina che aveva mangiato qualche ora prima e non aveva intenzione di ripetere quell'errore.  
\- Non sono un'offerta per le anime dei morti? Non è di cattivo auspicio?  
\- Ma no, signore. E di certo non se vi vengono offerte. Anzi, vi proteggeranno e se domani le donerete ai bambini poveri, vi porteranno fortuna. Prendetene una e poi offritene una a me, se volete.  
Guy annuì e accettò il dolce dalle mani della giovane e poi ricambiò l'offerta, con un mezzo sorriso.  
La ragazza masticò il dolce e annuì.  
\- Non ve la siete cavata male, Sir Guy, considerando che è la prima volta.  
Gisborne prese il cestino dal tavolo.  
\- Se dite anche una sola parola ve ne farò pentire, ricordatevene.  
La ragazza annuì e lo salutò rispettosamente. Non avrebbe spettegolato per non metterlo in imbarazzo, ma ora Sir Guy le faceva molta meno paura rispetto a poche ore prima.  
  
Una volta uscito dalle cucine, Gisborne si guardò intorno, cautamente: si sentiva uno sciocco per ciò che aveva appena fatto e non voleva che i suoi soldati potessero scoprire che il loro comandante si era messo a sfornare tortine come una contadinella superstiziosa. In tal caso non sarebbe stato mai più rispettato dai suoi uomini.  
Entrò rapidamente nella sala dove aveva lasciato la rapa incisa da Marian e mise anche quella nel cestino dopo averne spento la candela. Decise di raggiungere i propri alloggi e nascondere tutto lì prima che qualcuno potesse scoprirlo.  
Aveva due possibili strade per giungervi: attraversando il cortile e rientrando da una porta laterale oppure tramite un percorso più lungo attraverso i corridoi del castello.  
Guy inorridiva al pensiero di passare nel cortile dove aveva visto aggirarsi il Bargest, ma passando all'interno del castello avrebbe sicuramente incontrato le pattuglie di soldati e avrebbero potuto chiedergli cosa ci fosse nel cestino che aveva in mano.  
Si affacciò alla porta che dava sul cortile e si guardò intorno: ormai si era fatto buio, ma il cortile sembrava deserto. Le parole della sguattera a proposito delle “soul cake” erano riuscite ad attenuare le sue paure e Guy aveva cercato di convincersi che mangiandone una non poteva essersi attirato l'ira dei morti.  
Fece un respiro e iniziò ad attraversare il cortile, cercando di non guardare la sagoma oscura e spettrale della carrozza di Lady Millacra. Era arrivato circa a metà strada, superando il veicolo fermo su un lato del cortile, quando un'ombra scura si staccò dall'ombra della carrozza, muovendosi verso di lui.  
Guy si sentì gelare: era il cane nero, il Bargest, che veniva a prendere la sua anima.  
Fece un passo indietro, alla cieca, inciampò su una pietra smossa del selciato del cortile e cadde pesantemente a terra.  
Si disse freneticamente che avrebbe dovuto estrarre la spada per cercare di difendersi, ma non poteva, era completamente paralizzato dal terrore.  
Il cane nero si avvicinava a lui, inesorabile.  
Quando fu a pochi centimetri da lui, Guy riuscì a sbloccarsi, ma ormai non aveva più tempo di scappare, né di estrarre la spada. Mosse una mano, infilandola accidentalmente nel cestino e si trovò una “soul cake” tra le dita.  
Istintivamente la porse al cane e chiuse gli occhi per non vedere il momento in cui sarebbe stato sbranato.  
\- Mi dispiace! Non volevo prendermi gioco dei morti, non lo farò mai più! Prendila! L'ho fatta per sostituire quella che ho rubato alle anime inquiete! Non uccidermi, ti prego!  
Guy sentì un respiro caldo sulla mano, poi qualcosa di umido lo toccò, facendo sparire la tortina.  
Guy strinse i denti, aspettandosi di essere massacrato da un momento all'altro, ma l'unica cosa che sentì fu una lingua calda che gli leccava la mano.  
Stupito, si azzardò ad aprire gli occhi e si trovò a fissare il Bargest, scoprendo che non era affatto un segugio infernale, ma un normalissimo cane randagio dall'aria innocua.  
Il cane era nero e piuttosto grosso, ma tutta la sua aria minacciosa finiva lì: era seduto davanti a Guy con un orecchio dritto e uno piegato e scodinzolava, battendo a terra la grossa coda, senza smettere di leccare la mano di Gisborne mentre lo fissava con aria speranzosa.  
Guy lo guardò e si sentì un idiota per essersi lasciato spaventare da quel cucciolone inoffensivo.  
Si guardò rapidamente intorno per accertarsi che nessuno avesse assistito alla scena, poi fissò di nuovo il cane e gli venne da ridere.  
Raccolse il cestino da terra e porse altre due o tre tortine al cane affamato, pensando che di certo i morti non se la sarebbero presa, poi si tolse un guanto e accarezzò l'animale tra le orecchie, sorridendo del proprio terrore, ma segretamente sollevato che si trattasse solo di un cane e non di un presagio di morte.  
Più tardi, decise, avrebbe ordinato alla sguattera delle cucine di portargli qualche avanzo.  



	5. Prisoner of the Darkness

Guy scivolò all'interno dei propri alloggi e si chiuse la porta alle spalle senza fare rumore.  
Sospirò di sollievo: era riuscito a tornare nelle proprie stanze senza incontrare nessuno e per fortuna nessuno aveva assistito al suo incontro con il cane in cortile.  
Guy sentì le guance calde al pensiero di quello che avrebbe potuto dire lo sceriffo vedendolo tanto terrorizzato per un semplice cane randagio. Di certo avrebbe fatto in modo di umiliarlo di fronte a più persone possibile e se avesse visto il contenuto del cestino che Guy aveva in mano, avrebbe riso di lui per almeno un mese di fila.  
Ma lo sceriffo non era lì, era a letto privo di sensi, ferito da un aggressore misterioso.  
Anche se si sentiva sciocco, Guy tirò fuori le “soul cake” dal cestino, le dispose ordinatamente su un piatto e le appoggiò sul davanzale della finestra, poi prese la lanterna ricavata dalla rapa, la riaccese e la mise sulla mensola del camino.  
Sbadigliò. Aveva passato una notte insonne e il resto della giornata era stato faticoso e pieno di emozioni.  
Guy si sentiva molto stanco, ma sapeva che il suo lavoro non era ancora finito: un assassino feroce si aggirava per il castello e lui avrebbe fatto bene a trovarlo prima del risveglio dello sceriffo.  
Ma forse poteva riposare per un po', in attesa che le sue guardie venissero a fargli rapporto dopo aver esaminato il castello da cima a fondo, si disse. Faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti e sentiva il bisogno di dormire perciò si stese sul letto senza spogliarsi, limitandosi a togliersi solo gli stivali e la cintura della spada.  
Si rannicchiò su un fianco, avvolgendosi nelle coperte e chiuse gli occhi. Li riaprì di scatto, colto da una paura irrazionale: e se le anime delle persone che aveva ucciso agli ordini dello sceriffo avessero deciso di venire a tormentarlo?  
Le fiamme del camino facevano tremare le ombre della stanza, facendole sembrare vive e per alcuni attimi Guy credette di vedere figure oscure in agguato negli angoli più oscuri, pronte a strisciare verso il suo letto.  
\- E pensare che ho detto a Marian che queste cose non mi facevano alcun effetto... - Sussurrò tra sé, un po' divertito e un po' vergognoso, spostando gli occhi dalle tortine sul davanzale della finestra alla rapa incisa sulla mensola del camino.  
Forse erano solo superstizioni, ma quei semplici oggetti lo rassicuravano un po': se gli spiriti esistevano davvero, le “soul cake” li avrebbero rabboniti, mentre la lanterna li avrebbe tenuti lontani dal suo letto.  
Guy tornò a chiudere gli occhi e sorrise mentre si addormentava.  
 _Marian l'ha incisa per me._  
  
Robin sorrise nel sonno, quasi in estasi. Era da molto che non veniva toccato in quel modo da una donna e non pensava che Marian potesse essere tanto audace.  
Affondò una mano tra i boccoli castani, assaporando la loro morbidezza e sussultò appena nel sentirsi mordere un labbro.  
Il sapore metallico del sangue gli riempiva la bocca e forse spiegava il rosso delle labbra della sua donna.  
Era strano, pensò confusamente, Marian non aveva mai avuto labbra così rosse e i suoi occhi non erano mai stati pozzi tanto scuri e profondi.  
Forse la donna che lo stava baciando non era Marian e Robin sapeva che quel pensiero avrebbe dovuto essere importante, ma per qualche strano motivo non lo era poi così tanto. Ogni sua volontà era risucchiata da quella sonnolenza e dalle sensazioni travolgenti che provava.  
\- Dammi tutto. Voglio ogni goccia di te. - Sussurrò la donna e Robin si arrese con un gemito a metà tra piacere e sofferenza.  
\- Quello che vuoi. Sono tuo. - Sussurrò, arrendendosi.  
All'improvviso tutto quel calore svanì e lui si ritrovò in un vuoto gelido. Da solo.  
Era steso sul pavimento di una delle stanze vuote del castello e, anche se la pietra era gelida, lui si sentiva ancora più freddo.  
Si voltò su un fianco, tremando e una fitta di dolore gli attraversò il collo. Robin alzò una mano a toccare il punto che gli faceva male e la ritirò bagnata di sangue. Guardò con orrore le dita macchiate di rosso e si rese conto che anche lui aveva rischiato di fare la fine delle altre vittime delle aggressioni e di morire dissanguato.  
Lentamente si tirò a sedere, chiedendosi perché l'assassino non avesse portato a termine il lavoro.  
Di certo non per bontà d'animo, a giudicare dall'aspetto del cadavere della guardia che aveva visto poco prima.  
Robin usò la sciarpa che portava al collo per bendare la ferita e la strinse un po' per fermare il sangue. Quella pressione sul suo collo martoriato era fastidiosa e faceva male, ma era necessaria se non voleva rischiare di fare una brutta fine.  
Aveva già perso troppo sangue: si sentiva debole e i suoi pensieri erano confusi e rallentati.  
Il suono di stivali pesanti lungo il corridoio lo mise in allarme: sembrava che le guardie stessero pattugliando il castello.  
Probabilmente era stato il loro passaggio a mettere in fuga l'assassino, salvandogli la vita, ma Robin sapeva che se lo avessero scoperto, lo sceriffo lo avrebbe fatto impiccare sicuramente.  
A fatica strisciò in un angolo buio della stanza e si nascose dietro una tenda, sperando che non lo trovassero perché sapeva di non avere la forza né di fuggire né di combattere.  
Trattenne il respiro quando sentì la porta che si apriva, ma poco dopo i passi dei soldati si fermarono davanti al suo nascondiglio e uno di loro tirò di lato la tenda mentre l'altro gli puntava la spada alla gola.  
Robin era sul punto di chiedere come avessero fatto a trovarlo, quando vide le tracce di sangue che aveva lasciato sul pavimento.  
Uno dei soldati lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò in piedi. Robin pensò che avrebbe dovuto combattere, cercare di liberarsi e fuggire, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalle macchie scure sulle pietre del pavimento: sentiva freddo, la nausea gli stringeva lo stomaco e non era certo di riuscire a restare in piedi da solo.  
\- Abbiamo catturato Robin Hood! - Disse uno dei soldati, incredulo.  
\- Portiamolo nelle segrete e avvisiamo subito Sir Guy. Muoviti, Hood!  
La guardia lo strattonò e Robin fece un passo incerto, poi chiazze nere iniziarono a danzargli davanti agli occhi e sentì che le ginocchia non lo reggevano.  
 _Devo fuggire._ Pensò, poi sprofondò di nuovo nell'oscurità.  
  
Guy si svegliò di soprassalto sentendo battere alla porta.  
Si guardò intorno, atterrito, aspettandosi di vedere qualche visione sovrannaturale che incombeva sul suo letto, qualche spettro oscuro in attesa di trascinarlo all'inferno, ma la sua stanza non aveva nulla di diverso dal solito, a parte la lanterna accesa sulla mensola del camino.  
Quando bussarono di nuovo, Guy si rese conto che in quel rumore non c'era nulla di spettrale.  
\- Cosa c'è?! - Gridò, alzandosi a sedere sul letto e strofinandosi gli occhi con le mani. Aveva dormito un po', ma si sentiva ancora stanco.  
\- Signore, dovete venire subito! Abbiamo catturato Robin Hood!  
Guy si precipitò ad aprire la porta e il soldato che aveva bussato sussultò per la sorpresa.  
\- Cosa hai detto?!  
\- Robin Hood è nostro prigioniero, signore. Io e Harold lo abbiamo trovato in una delle stanze vuote.  
Guy lo fissò, incredulo: aveva cercato di prendere il suo nemico in tutti i modi e Hood gli era sempre sfuggito, come potevano esserci riusciti due dei suoi soldati? Se non si sbagliava, quei due non erano nemmeno tra i più svegli e abili dei suoi uomini, come potevano avere avuto successo dove lui aveva sempre fallito?  
\- Sei sicuro che sia proprio Hood?!  
Il soldato annuì, preoccupato per lo stato mentale del suo superiore: Gisborne sembrava molto nervoso e anche il suo aspetto era meno impeccabile del solito. I suoi abiti erano in disordine come se avesse dormito senza toglierli, aveva i capelli spettinati e ombre scure sotto gli occhi e tracce chiare di qualcosa che assomigliava alla farina sul viso e sui vestiti.  
\- Andiamo, portami dal prigioniero. - Ordinò Guy, accennando a uscire dalla stanza, ma si fermò notando lo sguardo sconvolto del soldato. - Cosa c'è?  
\- Non mettete gli stivali, signore?  
Guy lo guardò per un attimo, dandosi dell'idiota.  
\- Aspetta qui. - Disse e richiuse la porta in faccia all'allibita guardia.  
Guy si appoggiò per un attimo all'anta di legno e fece un respiro profondo.  
Cosa gli stava succedendo? Lui era sempre così attento a non rendersi ridicolo davanti ai suoi sottoposti e ora si era appena comportato come un pazzo furioso.  
Possibile che tutta quella storia di anime inquiete e spettri vendicativi lo avesse sconvolto così tanto? Ma forse era semplicemente stanco.  
In due giorni aveva dormito solo poche ore e si era scioccamente lasciato impressionare dai racconti dei popolani superstiziosi, ma ora doveva ritrovare la calma o avrebbe rischiato di farsi ridere dietro da mezza Nottingham.  
Si affrettò a infilare gli stivali e a rimettere in ordine i vestiti, poi raccolse da terra la cintura della spada e se la allacciò in vita.  
Riaprì la porta e fece cenno al soldato di fargli strada. L'uomo annuì, un po' più tranquillo nel vedere che Gisborne sembrava tornato a essere quello di sempre e si incamminarono verso le segrete.  
\- Come siete riusciti a prenderlo? - Chiese Guy, poco prima di arrivare alle celle. Era stato in silenzio per tutto il tempo senza decidersi a fare quella domanda perché non voleva dare al soldato l'impressione di essere rimasto troppo colpito dalla cattura di Robin Hood, ma alla fine la curiosità aveva avuto la meglio e Guy voleva sapere come avevano fatto due guardie incapaci ad avere successo dove lui aveva sempre fallito.  
Il soldato impallidì leggermente.  
\- Non lo abbiamo preso, signore. Lo abbiamo trovato.  
Guy si accigliò, perplesso.  
\- Trovato?  
\- Sì, Sir Guy. Si era nascosto in un angolo e non aveva nemmeno la forza di muoversi.  
Il soldato si fermò davanti alle scale che portavano ai sotterranei, senza accennare ad andare oltre..  
Gisborne lo guardò, chiedendosi perché si fosse fermato e l'uomo porse le chiavi delle segrete a Guy.  
\- Signore, fatemi pure frustare se volete, ma non andrò oltre.  
\- Cosa c'è, lo hai catturato e ora hai paura della vendetta di Hood?  
\- No signore, non di Hood.  
\- E di cosa allora?  
\- Del diavolo.  
\- Di che idiozie stai parlando? Perché dovrebbe esserci il diavolo nei sotterranei?!  
Guy rimproverò il soldato, cercando di ignorare il fatto che se il diavolo avesse deciso di stabilirsi al castello, quello era proprio il posto in cui si sarebbe trovato di più a suo agio. Quello e lo studio di Vaisey.  
Il soldato rabbrividì.  
\- Hood era ferito, signore, deve essere stato attaccato dallo stesso mostro che ha ucciso William e che ha aggredito lo sceriffo!  
\- E allora?!  
\- Potrebbe essere posseduto, signore.  
Guy strappò le chiavi della cella di mano al soldato.  
\- Non dire idiozie! Se sei così codardo torna a fare il tuo lavoro, non ho bisogno della tua presenza!  
L'uomo non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si dileguò dopo aver rivolto un leggero inchino al suo superiore, mentre Guy scese a grandi passi le scale delle segrete, ma arrivato a metà rallentò, non più tanto sicuro di se stesso.  
La maggior parte delle celle era vuota e il silenzio era spettrale. Solo da quella in fondo giungeva il lieve suono di qualcuno che dormiva, russando leggermente e Guy si costrinse ad andare avanti.  
Non aveva dato del codardo a uno dei suoi uomini per poi ridursi a tremare di paura lui stesso!  
Si avvicinò alle sbarre e vide che Robin Hood era steso a terra, apparentemente privo di sensi. Guy pensò che se non fosse stato tanto rumoroso nel dormire lo avrebbe dato per morto, vedendo il pallore del suo volto e il sangue che gli era colato sul collo, inzuppandogli i vestiti.  
Infilò la chiave nella serratura cercando di ignorare il tremito che gli scuoteva le mani ed entrò nella cella, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Lo scatto della serratura lo fece sussultare.  
 _Potrebbe essere posseduto, signore._  
Guy deglutì e si diede mentalmente dello sciocco, poi si fece forza e si avvicinò a Robin Hood.  



	6. Death Takes My Blood

_Vieni. Vieni da me. Tu sei mio._  
Robin aveva la sensazione di muoversi attraverso un muro d'acqua, tutto il suo corpo rallentato e pesante. Il richiamo che sentiva nella mente era spaventoso e bellissimo. Irresistibile.  
\- Sono tuo. - Sussurrò svegliandosi e si trovò a incontrare gli occhi azzurri di Guy di Gisborne.  
\- Per quanto ciò sia tecnicamente corretto, essendo mio prigioniero, preferirei che non usassi quel tono con me, Hood. - Disse Guy, con un sogghigno disgustato.  
Robin arretrò istintivamente, ma si trovò a rimpiangere di essersi mosso troppo in fretta quando vide la cella che gli girava intorno. Rimase steso sulla schiena e chiuse gli occhi con aria sofferente.  
\- Cosa mi hai fatto, Gisborne?  
\- Di sicuro non sono stato io a morderti sul collo.  
Robin si sfiorò la ferita con la mano e si guardò le dita: il sangue che aveva impregnato la sciarpa era ormai secco, ma sentiva che il collo era gonfio e che gli faceva male. La sensazione più sgradevole però era annidata in fondo alla sua mente, come se avesse dimenticato qualcosa di molto importante, un impegno a cui non doveva mancare assolutamente.  
\- Chi è stato, allora? - Chiese stancamente. Non sapeva che intenzioni avesse Gisborne, ma non aveva molta importanza perché lui comunque non aveva la forza di opporsi. Stavolta il suo avversario aveva vinto, che si godesse pure quel trionfo mentre lui riprendeva le forze.  
Ma Gisborne non sembrava poi così trionfante come avrebbe dovuto essere dopo aver catturato il suo avversario, invece sembrava distratto e preoccupato.  
\- È ciò che vorrei sapere anche io. - Disse a bassa voce, quasi parlando da solo.  
Robin si alzò a sedere, cautamente e cercò di concentrarsi sulla sua situazione per trovare un modo di salvarsi. Gisborne si comportava in modo strano, sembrava preoccupato e assorto in qualche pensiero sgradevole e Robin si chiese se avrebbe potuto approfittare di quella distrazione per sopraffarlo e fuggire.  
Rinunciò a quel tentativo: era vero che Guy non aveva nemmeno estratto la spada e aveva la guardia abbassata, ma lui si sentiva troppo debole per cercare di attaccarlo. A dire il vero non era certo di essere in grado di camminare per più di qualche passo senza cadere a terra.  
\- Hood. - La voce di Guy lo chiamò all'improvviso e lo fece sobbalzare e Robin vide che Gisborne lo stava fissando. Rimase a guardarlo a sua volta, in attesa.  
\- Tu lo hai visto? Hai visto chi ti ha attaccato?  
Robin era stupito da quella domanda e rifletté sulla risposta da dargli.  
\- Non sono state le tue guardie?  
Guy sbuffò e scosse la testa con un sorriso sarcastico.  
\- È già tanto che quei due siano stati tanto svegli da pensare di arrestarti, ma di certo non sono stati loro a ridurti così. No, c'è un assassino al castello e voglio sapere chi è.  
\- E vieni a chiederlo a me?  
\- Tu sei sopravvissuto al suo attacco, devi ricordare qualcosa.  
\- Se non sbaglio anche lo sceriffo è ancora vivo, perché non lo chiedi a lui? O forse è quello che vuoi evitare?  
\- Rispondi, Hood!  
\- Lasciami indovinare, Gisborne, tu hai paura che lo sceriffo si svegli e ti chieda chi è stato a ferirlo e di non potergli dare una risposta, non è così?  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo feroce e Robin capì di aver indovinato.  
\- Parla o ti farò torturare.  
Robin sorrise, vedere che Gisborne era tanto agitato lo faceva sentire già meglio.  
\- Mi sembra che qualcuno abbia fretta, o sbaglio? Le torture possono andare avanti per molte ore, hai abbastanza tempo?  
Guy scattò in avanti e lo colpì con un manrovescio che gli fece annebbiare la vista per un attimo, ma Robin non smise di sorridere: se l'avversario perdeva la calma era perché le parole di Robin lo avevano punto sul vivo.  
\- Cosa c'è, Gisborne, ho ragione? Cosa dirà Vaisey quando non saprai dirgli chi lo ha ridotto così?  
\- Si consolerà quando potrà avere il piacere di impiccarti.  
\- Sempre che l'assassino misterioso non decida di finire il lavoro. O chissà, _tu_ potresti essere il prossimo.  
\- Potrebbe finire anche il lavoro che ha iniziato con te.  
\- Io non ho molto da perdere, no? Se non sarà lui a uccidermi, mi farete impiccare voi, cosa cambia? Ma tu rischi di trovarti in una situazione molto brutta con un assassino libero di fare i propri comodi nel castello.  
Guy rimase in silenzio, tentato di estrarre la spada e di usarla pur di far tacere Robin Hood. Ma le sue parole suonavano fin troppo vere, purtroppo.  
Aveva visto con i suoi occhi cosa ne era stato della guardia uccisa, solo ripensarci gli faceva venire i brividi, e sapeva molto bene che finché non avesse trovato il colpevole, ogni abitante del castello sarebbe stato in pericolo.  
Marian inclusa.  
\- Posso proporti un accordo, Hood.  
Robin lo guardò, incrociando le braccia davanti a sé.  
\- Sto ascoltando.  
\- Dimmi tutto quello che sai, qualsiasi cosa che possa permettermi di capire chi è l'assassino e quando l'avrò trovato… - Guy esitò. Quello che stava per dire poteva essere considerato tradimento e se lo sceriffo fosse venuto a saperlo come minimo lo avrebbe fatto frustare. - Se riuscirò a catturarlo grazie alle tue informazioni, beh, potrei essere troppo impegnato a chiuderlo in una cella per assicurarmi che la porta della tua sia ben chiusa.  
Robin lo guardò negli occhi e si rese conto che Gisborne non stava mentendo, gli stava davvero proponendo una via di uscita da quella situazione, perciò decise di alzare la posta.  
\- Ho una proposta migliore.  
\- Sentiamo.  
\- Tu lasciami uscire ora e io ti aiuterò a catturare l'assassino.  
Guy lo fissò, diffidente.  
\- E tu vorresti che io ti lasciassi uscire da qui come se niente fosse? Non son un idiota, Hood, se lo facessi ti vedrei sparire in un attimo.  
\- No. Non lo farei.  
\- E dovrei crederti?  
\- Ti do la mia parola, se stringiamo un patto, io lo manterrò.  
\- La parola di un fuorilegge...  
\- La parola di Robin Hood.  
Guy lo osservò a lungo, poi prese una decisione e tese una mano a Robin per aiutarlo ad alzarsi da terra.  
\- Allora abbiamo un accordo. Ma non illuderti, una volta catturato l'assassino tornerà tutto come prima.  
Robin gli strinse la mano e si alzò in piedi, sogghignando.  
\- Ovviamente.  
Guy lo lasciò andare e aprì la porta della cella, facendosi da parte per permettergli uscire.  
\- Bene, io ho rispettato la mia parte del patto. Ora tocca a te.  
Robin si stiracchiò, ora che era fuori da quella cella iniziava già a sentirsi meglio.  
Guy lo guardò, sospettoso.  
\- Almeno ce l'hai un piano?  
Il fuorilegge gli rivolse un sorriso irritante.  
\- No, ma sono certo che mi verrà in mente qualcosa.  
\- Sarà meglio per te. Ora andiamo.  
  
Marian si rigirò nel letto e buttò via lenzuola e coperte con un calcio, poi si alzò a sedere, svegliandosi con un mezzo grido.  
Si guardò intorno, ansimando e il bagliore della lanterna di Guy la rassicurò dalla mensola del camino, dissipando il terrore che provava.  
\- Un incubo… Era solo un incubo… - Sussurrò, rivedendo nella mente la scena che aveva vissuto in sogno.  
 _Era nella foresta di Sherwood e correva tra gli alberi, libera e felice come un puledro selvaggio, senza un pensiero al mondo._  
 _Il sole danzava tra le foglie degli alberi disegnando macchie di luce sul sentiero e Marian pensò che non voleva fermarsi, che voleva prolungare all'infinito quel momento spensierato. Ma il sentiero si divise in due e la ragazza si fermò, indecisa sulla direzione da prendere._  
 _Uno dei due rami si inoltrava serpeggiando in una foresta scura e lussureggiante, forse fin troppo ombrosa, ma fitta di misteri che la incuriosivano. Non era un sentiero facile e un po' la spaventava, ma aveva l'impressione che in fondo al sentiero potesse esserci qualcosa di speciale._  
 _L'altra strada era dritta e piena di sole, larga e comoda da percorrere, una via sicura e calda, tanto ampia e luminosa da farla sentire un po' insignificante, una viandante simile a tanti altri._  
 _La ragazza rimase ferma al bivio, indecisa. Una strada la attraeva con la sua ombra e l'altra la attirava per la sua luce, completamente diverse tra loro, ma entrambe interessanti._  
 _Mentre pensava, Marian si trovò circondata dalla notte all'improvviso, da un buio spaventoso, gelido e opprimente._  
 _Doveva fuggire, proseguire il suo cammino, ma non sapeva dove andare._  
 _Una mano le toccò la spalla e dietro di lei c'era Guy, sorridente e con in mano la lanterna che aveva inciso per lei._  
 _\- Permettetemi di fare luce sul vostro cammino._  
 _\- Forse seguiamo strade diverse._  
 _\- Allora prendete la lanterna, vi proteggerà._  
 _Marian aveva preso la rapa tra le mani e la fiamma della candela le aveva riscaldato le dita intirizzite. Quando si era girata verso Guy per ringraziarlo, era inorridita: il taglio che si era fatto sulla mano si era riaperto e il sangue gli colava tra le dita e cadeva a terra, formando una pozza ai suoi piedi._  
 _\- Cosa vi è successo?! Dovete bendare quella ferita!_  
 _Guy aveva scosso la testa, pallido e con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto._  
 _\- Non posso. Non servirebbe. Ora che vi ho dato la mia luce, il Bargest mi ha trovato. Ora devo morire._  
 _Marian lo aveva guardato diventare sempre più bianco in volto, aveva visto ombre scure strisciare sul suo viso per annidarsi sotto i suoi occhi e si era ritrovata in lacrime._  
 _\- No! Non voglio!_  
 _Guy aveva sorriso, come in estasi._  
 _\- Vi ho dato il mio amore e lo avete ignorato, vi ho dato la mia luce, ma non sapete ancora scegliere una strada… Perché dovrebbe importarvi se la Morte si prende il mio sangue?_  
Marian si premette le mani sul cuore, cercando di rallentarne i battiti e si disse che quel sogno dipendeva solo dai racconti di spettri che aveva sentito e dalle notizie degli omicidi avvenuti al castello.  
Guy stava bene, il taglio che si era fatto non era nulla di grave e di certo non correva alcun pericolo.  
Marian ripensò alle labbra di lady Millacra premute sulla ferita e rabbrividì.  
 _La Morte si prende il mio sangue..._  
Marian si alzò dal letto e si vestì in fretta.  
Non aveva importanza se il suo era un comportamento superstizioso e irrazionale, ma doveva accertarsi che Guy stesse bene.  
Si avvicinò alla porta, pensando a una scusa per liberarsi dalle guardie, ma si fermò poco prima di aprirla e tornò in fretta verso il camino per prendere la sua lanterna.  



	7. Something Inside My Soul

Gisborne fece cenno a Robin di restare fermo e di nascondersi nell’ombra di una nicchia, poi proseguì fino a sparire dietro l’angolo del corridoio.  
Robin attese, leggermente inquieto. Il cavaliere nero non accennava a tornare e lui si chiedeva cosa stesse facendo. Forse voleva attirarlo in una trappola e consegnarlo allo sceriffo? Ma allora perché farlo uscire di cella? Lui era già suo prigioniero.  
Si appoggiò al muro, rabbrividendo al contatto con la pietra gelida. Sentiva freddo e gli tremavano le gambe e si chiese come avrebbe fatto ad aiutare Gisborne a catturare l’assassino essendo così debole. Sempre che le intenzioni del cavaliere nero fossero davvero quelle.  
Il corridoio deserto era silenzioso come una tomba, ma Robin aveva la sensazione di sentire suoni distanti e indefiniti: scricchiolii, fruscii soffocati, un suono ritmico e smorzato, quasi di passi spettrali.  
Robin rabbrividì e sussultò quando Guy si affacciò da dietro l’angolo all’improvviso, chiamandolo a bassa voce e facendogli segno di seguirlo.  
Si affrettò a raggiungerlo e Gisborne lo fece entrare in fretta in una piccola stanza, entrandovi a sua volta e richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Guy appoggiò sul davanzale della finestra la candela che aveva usato per illuminare il loro percorso e aprì un baule, iniziando a frugarvi all’interno.  
\- Tieni, Hood, indossala. - Disse, porgendogli una delle uniformi delle sue guardie. - Nessuno deve sapere che ti ho liberato.  
Robin annuì. L’idea di Guy aveva senso e Robin pensò che avrebbe dovuto venire in mente anche a lui.  
Prese la divisa, ma esitò prima di indossarla e, rialzando lo sguardo, notò che Guy lo stava fissando con un sogghigno ironico.  
\- Andiamo, Hood, scommetto che non è la prima volta che ti spacci per una delle mie guardie.  
\- Te ne sei accorto perché ero più efficiente di loro?  
\- Sbrigati, non c’è tempo da perdere. - Ringhiò Guy.  
Robin infilò la divisa e fu tentato di fare qualche battuta provocatoria sul giallo fin troppo sgargiante che Gisborne aveva scelto per la stoffa della camicia e del mantello delle sue guardie personali e che sembrava voler mettere in evidenza il giallo e nero che contraddistingueva lo stemma della sua famiglia. Quando Guy si era impossessato di Locksley, lo aveva riempito con stendardi e bandiere con quei colori, aveva appeso alle pareti scudi dipinti con lo stemma di famiglia, aveva attaccato quelle ridicole bandierine anche al carro che usava quando non andava a cavallo e Robin immaginava che lo facesse perché in fondo sapeva benissimo che Locksley non gli apparteneva, che era solo un usurpatore.  
Lanciò uno sguardo a Gisborne, ma non disse nulla, sarebbe stato sciocco da parte sua provocarlo quando era in una situazione di netto svantaggio. Era ferito, si sentiva debole e se Gisborne avesse deciso di gettarlo di nuovo in cella, non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per opporsi.  
Robin mise l’elmo in testa e sperò che quella sensazione di malessere si decidesse a passare. La testa gli pulsava dolorosamente rendendogli difficile concentrarsi su un piano e il peso dell’elmo non aiutava affatto. Robin cercò di scostare la cotta di maglia dal collo per evitare che strusciasse contro la ferita, poi seguì Guy, sperando di apparire convincente come guardia.  
Camminarono per un po’ attraverso i corridoi silenziosi e Robin barcollò faticosamente dietro Gisborne finché un capogiro più forte lo costrinse ad appoggiarsi al muro per non cadere.  
Guy si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Hood?  
\- Prosegui, Gisborne. Sempre che tu abbia la minima idea di dove stiamo andando.  
\- Pensavo di esaminare di nuovo i punti in cui sono avvenute le aggressioni. - Guy lo fissò, scrutandolo attentamente. - Ma forse dovrei concentrarmi di più sulle vittime. Entra in quella stanza, Hood, e aspettami lì.  
Robin gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso, ma acconsentì, anche perché non credeva di avere la forza di continuare a camminare ancora a lungo.  
Entrò nella stanza chiedendosi cosa avesse voluto dire Guy. Con un brivido, si chiese se per caso Gisborne avesse fatto trasportare in quel luogo i corpi delle vittime e si accorse con sollievo che invece quella stanza era completamente vuota a parte un tavolo, delle panche e un arazzo attaccato al muro. Il fuoco era acceso nel camino e Robin sedette su una delle panche, dando la schiena alle fiamme.  
Forse quella era una stanza destinata ai soldati del castello, un luogo dove poter mangiare o giocare a dadi tra un turno di guardia e l’altro. Robin sperò che non entrasse nessuno e ancora una volta si interrogò sulle intenzioni di Gisborne.  
Era la seconda volta che lo lasciava solo e per un attimo Robin fu tentato di andarsene, di tornare al campo e allontanarsi dalla gelida sensazione di pericolo che avvolgeva il castello e che gli faceva stringere lo stomaco. Ma aveva dato la sua parola a Gisborne e non aveva intenzione di mostrarsi sleale.  
Proprio quando stava iniziando a pensare che Gisborne non sarebbe tornato, la porta si aprì e Guy entrò furtivamente, appoggiando sul tavolo un cesto coperto da un panno e una brocca di vino.  
Robin lo guardò, perplesso, mentre Gisborne tirava fuori dal cesto due boccali e li riempiva.  
\- Bevi, Hood. - Disse, poi frugò nel cesto e mise sul tavolo una forma di pane e un involto pieno di fette di carne fredda. - Mangiamo qualcosa e poi potremo parlare.  
Robin lo fissò.  
\- Ti sembra il momento?  
\- Tu non ti reggi in piedi e io non ricordo l’ultima volta che ho fatto un pasto decente. Quindi sì, mi sembra il momento.  
Robin non trovò nulla da obiettare. Non aveva particolarmente fame, ma si sentiva terribilmente assetato e il vino lo fece sentire un po’ meglio.  
Guy masticò un pezzo di pane in silenzio, senza guardare Robin. Quella situazione era assurda: lui e il suo nemico di sempre seduti tranquillamente a condividere un pasto come se niente fosse. Eppure, da quando quella spettrale carrozza era arrivata al castello, la sua vita era diventata ancora più complicata del solito e, a parte il cibo che gli era stato portato da Marian mentre era di guardia e la soul cake che aveva assaggiato in cucina, non aveva mangiato nulla dal giorno prima ed era affamato.  
Dentro di sé, in qualche profondità del suo animo di cui non sospettava neppure l’esistenza, sentiva un altro tipo fame, diversa e più viscerale, il desiderio divorante di qualcosa che però non sarebbe stato capace di definire. Era simile a ciò che provava per Marian, quella voglia struggente di stringerla a sé, di baciarla fino a smarrire la ragione, di fondersi con lei per diventare una cosa sola, unirsi alla sua purezza per diventare migliore… Ma non era la stessa cosa. Questo strano desiderio sconosciuto era qualcosa di più profondo e oscuro, una forza che scorreva nel sangue.  
Alzò lo sguardo su Robin e lo osservò mentre mangiava, il movimento del suo collo ogni volta che deglutiva.  
 _Potrei tagliargli la gola e non avrebbe la forza di reagire. Il sangue… il sangue sarebbe abbastanza da riempire il boccale al posto del vino…_  
Guy sussultò, sconvolto dalla morbosità dei suoi stessi pensieri.  
Odiava Robin Hood e aveva provato un immenso piacere ogni volta che era riuscito a sottrargli qualcosa che gli apparteneva, voleva vederlo morto, appeso a una forca per i suoi crimini, ma quel desiderio sanguinario non era da lui. Guy aveva ucciso agli ordini di Vaisey, aveva versato sangue, innocente e non, ma non aveva mai provato piacere nel farlo, era solo il suo dovere e lui lo faceva senza scomporsi.  
Desiderare la morte atroce di una persona a cui aveva promesso la salvezza non era normale, era immorale e vergognoso, anche se quella persona era Robin Hood. Avevano stretto un accordo e per Guy la lealtà era la cosa più importante.  
In quel momento anche Robin alzò lo sguardo su di lui e Gisborne rabbrividì: nei suoi occhi, Guy aveva letto lo stesso desiderio tenebroso di versare sangue, quella fame feroce di violenza che anche lui aveva appena provato.  
Vederla specchiata negli occhi di un’altra persona era terrificante: Robin Hood, con tutti i suoi principi ipocriti sul non uccidere, lo voleva morto. In modo violento.  
Rimasero a fissarsi per un lungo attimo, poi la porta che si apriva spezzò quella specie di incanto malsano e Guy balzò in piedi, estraendo la spada e girandosi verso il nuovo arrivato, pronto ad attaccare.  
Allan fece un balzo indietro, alzando le mani di fronte a sé.  
\- Ehi, Giz, calma, sono io! Di’ un po’, sei impazzito, per caso? - Il giovane sgranò gli occhi nel riconoscere la guardia seduta al tavolo e rimase a bocca aperta, incerto su cosa fare.  
Possibile che Guy non si fosse reso conto che quello era Robin? Di certo non sarebbe rimasto seduto tranquillamente a mangiare a un passo dal suo nemico, ma come poteva non essersi reso conto dell’identità di quel soldato? Gisborne era pallido e sicuramente era nervoso e agitato, che si sentisse male?  
Guy rimise la spada nel fodero e si appoggiò al muro con la schiena, incrociando le braccia davanti a sé con un sospiro stanco.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Allan?  
\- Ti stavo cercando… - Iniziò, incerto, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato a Robin. - Va… va tutto bene, Giz?  
\- Ti sembra che vada tutto bene?! C’è qualcuno che va in giro ad ammazzare la gente per il castello e non abbiamo la più pallida idea di chi possa essere! Se non avremo trovato il colpevole per quando lo sceriffo si sarà svegliato non sarà affatto piacevole, posso assicurartelo! E lui – si voltò a guardare Robin, puntandogli contro un dito con aria accusatoria – non ha ancora trovato nemmeno mezza idea per riuscire a risolvere il problema!  
\- Ci sto pensando! - Ribatté Robin, offeso, e Allan spostò lo sguardo da uno all’altro, sempre più perplesso.  
\- Voi due… stavate cenando insieme?  
\- Se devo aspettare che finisca di pensare, tanto vale che nel frattempo mangiamo. Qualcosa in contrario?! - Ringhiò Guy.  
Allan sbirciò il tavolo e scosse la testa.  
\- No, anzi, ottima idea. - Allan si accomodò al centro della panca e allungò una mano verso il pane, afferrandone un pezzo.  
Guy gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma non disse nulla e anche lui tornò a sedere, poi si rivolse a Robin.  
\- Hood, tu sei l’unico che ha visto l’assassino. Ora devi dirci quello che sai. Prova solo a prendermi in giro e giuro che ti trascinerò in cella prima che tu possa fiatare.  
Robin lo guardò negli occhi.  
\- Non riesco a ricordare nulla. È la verità, Gisborne.  
Guy lo fissò, diffidente, poi annuì seccamente. Robin Hood sembrava sincero, ma era strano che non avesse alcuna memoria dell’assassino.  
\- Cosa sei venuto a fare al castello? Ci eri già stato la notte scorsa e avevi ottenuto quello che volevi, perché eri di nuovo qui?  
\- Mi hanno riferito che al castello era giunta una carrozza e sono venuto a controllare la situazione.  
Guy si accigliò, ricordandosi in quel momento di Lady Millacra e pensò che avrebbe dovuto accertarsi che la loro ospite non corresse alcun pericolo.  
\- Allan? - Iniziò, poi si interruppe. Aveva avuto intenzione di chiedergli in che stanza alloggiasse la dama, ma era stranamente riluttante a farlo. Quella donna lo attraeva e lo ripugnava allo stesso tempo. Si trovò a pensare alle sue labbra premute sulla sua ferita, al movimento avido con cui succhiavano il suo sangue e si rese conto di essere arrossito.  
Allan lo stava fissando, perplesso, e anche gli occhi di Robin Hood erano puntati su di lui.  
\- I soldati hanno finito di controllare il castello? - Chiese invece, sperando di sembrare disinvolto quando invece si sentiva agitato e nervoso senza nemmeno essere certo del motivo. Prese un pezzo di carne e finse di essere concentrato sul cibo mentre ascoltava la risposta di Allan.  
\- Non ci sono intrusi, Giz. - Lanciò uno sguardo a Robin. - Beh, presenti esclusi.  
\- Di certo questo non me lo sono fatto da solo. - Puntualizzò Robin, sarcastico, indicandosi la ferita sul collo.  
Guy sbatté un pugno sul tavolo.  
\- Qualcuno deve essere stato!  
\- L’unica straniera è Lady Millarca. - Disse Allan, pensando ad alta voce e si sorprese di vedere che sia Robin che Gisborne lo stavano fissando con la stessa espressione confusa.  
\- Non dire idiozie, Allan. Non vorrai sospettare una giovane dama così fragile e delicata? - Lo rimproverò Guy, sdegnato e Robin annuì con fervore.  
\- Quella fanciulla non potrebbe mai fare male a nessuno.  
Allan rimase a fissarli a bocca aperta: da quando quei due andavano così d’accordo? E poi non erano entrambi innamorati di Marian? Perché se la prendevano tanto per quella sconosciuta?  
Il giovane rinunciò a capirci qualcosa e rabbrividì.  
\- Lo sapevo, lo sapevo! Deve essere il Bargest! Una delle guardie morte aveva detto di aver visto un cane nero in cortile prima di morire!  
\- Perché c’era un cane nero.  
Allan impallidì.  
\- Lo hai visto anche tu, Giz?! Allora sei condannato!  
\- Il Bargest non esiste! Quello che ho visto in cortile era un normalissimo cane! Piantala con queste superstizioni.  
Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Stanotte i morti tornano sulla terra, appare un enorme cane nero in cortile e guarda caso la gente ha iniziato a morire come mosche! Non mi sembra una coincidenza! Il castello è maledetto Giz, deve essere così.  
\- Sciocchezze!  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo a Guy e sogghignò tra sé: Gisborne sembrava piuttosto nervoso e lui non era capace di resistere alla tentazione di provare a terrorizzarlo.  
\- Non è detto. Molte storie non hanno fondamento, ma alcune non sono da prendere alla leggera. Ci sono molte più cose di quello che possiamo vedere e alcune sarebbe meglio non conoscerle proprio. Nella foresta ci sono molti tumuli antichi, lo sapevate?  
\- E allora? Sono solo vecchie tombe. Hood, arriva al punto.  
\- Se fossi in voi farei attenzione a non passarci mai accanto al crepuscolo o all’alba, perché è nella luce incerta che gli spettri escono dalle tombe, invidiosi della vita di chi passa nei dintorni. Sono creature che appartengono alla morte e chi li ha visti ha raccontato di aver sentito le loro gelide dita sfiorare la pelle come un soffio di vento freddo.  
\- Non ho mai sentito nessuno raccontare storie del genere. - Disse Guy e Robin notò con piacere che sembrava molto a disagio.  
\- Perché chi viene toccato muore entro la notte successiva. Sempre. Una malattia improvvisa… Un incidente… Non c’è scampo.  
Allan scivolò a sedere un po’ più vicino a Guy: sentiva una leggera corrente d’aria sfiorargli il collo e continuava a pensare alle dita di vento dello spettro dei tumuli.  
\- Questo non ha nulla a che vedere con gli omicidi. - Ringhiò Gisborne.  
\- Ma la carrozza che ho visto nel cortile potrebbe. Mi ha ricordato un’altra storia che ho sentito… Si dice che esista una carrozza addobbata a lutto che passa al galoppo lungo le strade, senza rallentare nemmeno quando attraversa città e villaggi. È trainata da cavalli neri come la notte che lasciano impronte infuocate al loro passaggio. Tutti pregano che non si fermi mai davanti alla loro casa perché la bara che trasporta è vuota quando arriva, ma sempre piena quando riparte.  
Robin smise di parlare, soddisfatto nel vedere che Guy era bianco come un cadavere e sembrava sul punto di cedere al terrore. Era sul punto di fare una battuta ironica quando Allan, anche lui pallido e teso, prese la parola.  
\- Io ho sentito parlare di creature infernali che uccidono la gente bevendo il sangue… Incantano le persone in qualche modo e poi le mordono, dissanguandole senza pietà. E la cosa terribile è che le vittime non se ne rendono nemmeno conto, quei pochi che sopravvivono non ricordano come si sono feriti e non sono in grado di difendersi quando le creature tornano per finire l’opera, anzi si offrono a loro spontaneamente e condannano la propria anima alla dannazione eterna…  
Robin aprì la bocca con l’intenzione di fare una battuta irriverente, ma la richiuse subito. Aveva voluto divertirsi a spaventare Gisborne, ma le storie che aveva raccontato dovevano averlo suggestionato perché si sentiva inquieto. Non le aveva inventate, le aveva sentite davvero raccontare dai contadini e le aveva sempre liquidate come sciocchezze, ma improvvisamente non si sentiva più tanto sicuro.  
Poi la storia di Allan lo aveva nauseato. Il pensiero che qualcuno potesse bere il sangue degli esseri umani lo disgustava profondamente e gli faceva venire voglia di vomitare il poco cibo che aveva mangiato poco prima. La sola idea era sbagliata e spaventosa, ma ciò che lo terrorizzava era il sottile desiderio nascosto in fondo a tutto, quello che gli faceva chiedere che sapore avrebbe avuto il sangue di Gisborne.  
Robin deglutì, cercando di distrarsi da quel pensiero, altrimenti avrebbe veramente finito per umiliarsi, cedendo alla nausea davanti a Guy e ad Allan. L’unica consolazione era che anche il suo rivale sembrava essere nelle sue stesse condizioni e che aveva lo stesso colorito verdognolo e malsano che Robin aveva visto spesso sui volti dei soldati imbarcati sulle navi per la Terra Santa quando cadevano preda del mal di mare.  
Guardò la brocca del vino, indeciso se versarsene un po’ oppure no: forse bere avrebbe allontanato la nausea o forse l’avrebbe peggiorata.  
Inconscio dell’effetto delle sue parole, Allan aveva ripreso a parlare, continuando a descrivere le efferatezze di quelle creature abominevoli.  
Robin rabbrividì, scivolando anche lui sulla panca per avvicinarsi inconsciamente agli altri due.  
Poi la porta si aprì di colpo e un volto mostruoso dagli occhi fiammeggianti apparve sulla soglia.  



	8. The Beast from Hell

Marian rimase ferma sulla porta, con in mano la lanterna scavata nella rapa, a fissare i tre uomini che annaspavano sul pavimento, ammassati in un mucchio scomposto.  
Quando aveva spalancato la porta, Guy, Allan e una guardia che assomigliava sospettamente a Robin avevano gridato di terrore, avevano cercato di alzarsi di scatto dalla panca su cui erano seduti, vi avevano inciampato sopra, ribaltandola, ed erano franati rovinosamente a terra.  
\- Sir Guy?  
Marian entrò nella stanza, perfettamente consapevole dell’occhiataccia di Robin per aver pronunciato il nome di Gisborne e non il suo. Gli rispose a sua volta con uno sguardo altrettanto esasperato: di certo non poteva rivelare a Guy di essere ancora in contatto con i fuorilegge.  
Allan fu il primo a riprendersi dallo spavento. Si districò dagli altri due e si rialzò in piedi.  
\- Non dovresti fare certi scherzi! Volevi farci morire di paura?!  
\- Ho solo aperto la porta!  
\- Con in mano quella cosa orribile? - Allan indicò la lanterna.  
\- Non è una cosa orribile! - Disse la ragazza, indignata, e si fermò un attimo prima di dire che era stato Guy a inciderla per lei, rendendosi conto che Robin non l’avrebbe presa bene. - Serve a tenere lontani gli spiriti.  
Robin fece una risatina divertita.  
\- Non credevo che la figlia dell’ex sceriffo, sempre così fiera, potesse essere spaventata da certe cose.  
Guy si girò verso di lui con una specie di ringhio.  
\- Hood, porta rispetto a Lady Marian! - Guy si allontanò da Robin e si rialzò in piedi, appoggiandosi al tavolo, poi guardò la ragazza, preoccupato. - Non dovreste andare in giro per il castello da sola, dove sono le guardie?  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo irritato anche a Gisborne, non le piaceva essere trattata come una fanciulla indifesa.  
\- Sarò anche una donna, ma intanto siete voi quelli che hanno gridato di terrore quando sono entrata. - Disse, tralasciando di proposito di rispondere alla parte della domanda che si riferiva alle guardie.  
\- Io non ho gridato di terrore! - Protestò Robin.  
\- Ci avete solo colti di sorpresa. - Disse Guy, irritato. - Ed è colpa di Allan.  
\- Mia?!  
\- Non avresti dovuto raccontare tutte quelle storie!  
Marian guardò il giovane.  
\- Quali storie?  
Robin rispose per lui.  
\- Racconti raccapriccianti su carrozze spettrali e creature assassine che bevono il sangue della gente.  
Marian rabbrividì, pensando al modo disgustoso in cui Lady Millacra aveva succhiato la ferita di Guy. Nel sogno che l’aveva svegliata e spinta a uscire dalla sua camera, quella stessa ferita continuava a sanguinare, condannando Gisborne a una morte certa.  
Preoccupata, lo fissò, cercando di capire se sul suo volto fossero apparse le ombre livide che preludevano alla morte. Guy era pallido e aveva cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi, come se fosse malato o se non avesse dormito per giorni, ma non aveva il colorito spettrale che aveva avuto nel sogno.  
Anche Robin si era alzato da terra a fatica e Marian lanciò uno sguardo anche a lui, notando che il fuorilegge non era in condizioni migliori rispetto a Guy. Solo Allan, pur pallido e nervoso, sembrava essere perfettamente in salute.  
\- Cosa vi è successo? Avete entrambi un aspetto orribile.  
\- Marian ha ragione, Giz. Sembra che la Morte vi abbia sfiorato!  
Guy sbatté il pugno sul tavolo, guardando Allan.  
\- Piantala con queste idiozie o sarò io a sfiorare te. E allora la Morte ti sembrerà una scelta migliore.  
Marian rimase a guardare il piano del tavolo, inorridita e Guy la guardò.  
\- Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto gridare davanti a voi. Vi ho spaventata?  
\- Sir Guy, la vostra mano!  
Gisborne abbassò lo sguardo e vide che il taglio aveva ripreso a sanguinare. Quando aveva colpito il tavolo, vi aveva lasciato l’impronta insanguinata della propria mano.  
\- Oh. Non… non è niente. Devo solo rifare la fasciatura…  
\- Dicono che le ferite dei cadaveri ricomincino a sanguinare quando il loro assassino è vicino. - Disse Allan, quasi tra sé e Guy gli allungò uno scapaccione con la mano sana.  
\- Ti sembro un cadavere per caso?! E poi mi sono tagliato da solo, cosa c’entrano le tue idiozie, adesso?!  
\- Parlavo del collo di Robin. Guardate, anche lui sta sanguinando di nuovo.  
\- Ehi! Anche io sono vivo!  
\- Ma tu sei stato aggredito da un assassino! Forse funziona anche sui vivi!  
Robin e Guy si girarono verso di lui, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
\- Allan, piantala! - Dissero contemporaneamente, poi si scambiarono un’identica occhiataccia feroce.  
\- Forse sarebbe meglio curare quelle ferite. - Suggerì Marian, temendo che la situazione potesse degenerare. Non aveva idea del motivo per cui Robin e Guy si trovassero nello stesso luogo senza lottare tra loro, ma voleva evitare che quella specie di tregua si spezzasse. - Allan, per favore vai a prendere il necessario.  
Il giovane impallidì.  
\- Io?  
\- Per caso ci sono altri Allan in questa stanza? - Disse Guy, brusco.  
\- Ma l’assassino potrebbe essere in agguato proprio qui fuori!  
\- Vai! - Gridarono gli altri tre all’unisono e Allan scattò in piedi, incerto se avere più paura di loro o di assassini e fantasmi.  
\- Ehi, almeno posso prendere quella? - Chiese, indicando la lanterna di Marian. - Non che io creda a certe cose, ovviamente, ma per avere un po’ di luce.  
\- Prendi una torcia! - Ringhiò Guy, preoccupato all’idea che Allan potesse impossessarsi della lanterna che _lui_ aveva inciso per Marian.  
Il giovane decise che restare nella stanza era molto più pericoloso che non avventurarsi all’esterno e si affrettò a obbedire.  
Uscito Allan, Marian spostò lo sguardo da Robin a Guy, preoccupata.  
\- Forse dovreste sedervi. Non mi sembrate affatto in salute.  
I due uomini si lanciarono uno sguardo ostile. Entrambi sapevano che Marian aveva ragione e che avrebbero fatto meglio a riposare prima di cadere a terra, ma nessuno dei due voleva essere il primo a sedersi, mostrandosi più debole dell'altro.  
Marian li guardò per qualche attimo, incredula, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Oh, per favore! Seduti! Tutti e due!  
Entrambi sussultarono a quel comando brusco, ma nessuno dei due si decise a muoversi. Robin la fissò, infastidito.  
\- Lady Marian, non sono un cane e non dovreste darmi ordini come se lo fossi.  
Nemmeno Guy aveva gradito il tono brusco di Marian, ma preferì sfogare la propria irritazione su Robin.  
\- Portale rispetto, fuorilegge!  
Marian sbuffò.  
\- Dei cani sarebbero più ragionevoli! Fate come volete, ma poi non aspettatevi che vi raccolga da terra quando perderete i sensi.  
Robin e Guy decisero di cedere, ma continuarono a studiarsi a vicenda mentre si avvicinavano alla panca per sedersi esattamente nello stesso momento.  
Marian sospirò, scuotendo leggermente la testa, poi sedette anche lei dalla parte opposta del tavolo, badando a mettersi alla stessa distanza da ognuno dei due per evitare altre discussioni.  
Una volta che tutti e tre furono seduti, nella stanza calò un silenzio imbarazzato.  
Marian era perfettamente consapevole che sarebbe bastato un nonnulla per riaccendere la rivalità tra i due uomini e non voleva essere lei a scatenare una nuova discussione, mentre Robin e Guy sembravano troppo deboli e malconci per aver voglia di parlare.  
Il fuorilegge era bianco in volto come un morto, mentre Guy sembrava esausto, come se avesse passato un'intera settimana senza dormire. Marian li osservava con la coda dell'occhio, preoccupata per entrambi.  
Dopo un tempo che sembrò eterno a tutti, il silenzio della notte fu spezzato dal suono di passi che correvano lungo il corridoio. Un attimo dopo la porta si aprì di colpo e Allan si precipitò nella stanza, terrorizzato.  
\- Il Bargest! Il Bargest! Mi insegue!  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- È solo una superstizione, il Bargest non esiste! - Disse, ma il suo tono non era del tutto convinto.  
\- Ma io l'ho visto! È la fine, vero? Ormai sono condannato!  
Allan si prese la testa tra le mani, disperato.  
Marian cercò qualcosa da dire per rassicurarlo, ma lei stessa non riuscì a reprimere un brivido di terrore.  
Solo Guy sembrava perfettamente tranquillo, anzi la sua espressione tradiva un certo divertimento nel vedere Robin Hood così teso.  
Dal corridoio arrivò un suono debole, una specie di ticchettio smorzato che si avvicinava.  
Allan emise un gemito e corse a nascondersi alle spalle di Robin e Guy.  
\- Lo sentite?! È il suono dei suoi artigli!  
Marian impallidì: aveva pensato che Allan si fosse lasciato suggestionare dall’atmosfera spettrale di quella notte, ma ora poteva sentire anche lei il suono di zampe che si avvicinavano.  
Si alzò in piedi, inquieta.  
Un momento dopo una grossa sagoma nera fece irruzione nella stanza e la ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un grido di terrore. Anche Allan ululò in preda al panico e lo stesso Robin saltò in piedi, ancora più pallido di prima.  
Marian si coprì il volto con le mani nel vedere che il Bargest si avventava su Guy. Non osava guardare la fine del cavaliere nero e pensò che allora il suo sogno era stato davvero premonitore.  
Poi sentì la voce di Guy e spalancò gli occhi, allibita.  
Gisborne stava ridendo.  
Anche Allan lo fissò, incredulo: la bestia infernale che lo aveva inseguito per trascinarlo all’inferno aveva appoggiato le zampe sul petto di Guy e, invece di gridare di terrore, il cavaliere nero sembrava contento.  
\- Ma è un cane! - Sbottò Robin, dopo qualche istante e Guy sogghignò appoggiando una mano sulla testa dell’animale.  
\- Certo che è un cane, non avrete creduto davvero alla storia del segugio infernale?  
Allan si azzardò ad avvicinarsi per guardarlo meglio e il cucciolone scodinzolò e gli leccò una mano.  
\- Ehi, ma non è feroce!  
\- Da quando avete un cane, Sir Guy? - Chiese Marian, stupita.  
Guy guardò il cane e fece un piccolo sospiro.  
\- Da oggi, suppongo. - Disse, rispondendo alla domanda della ragazza, poi prese un po’ della carne avanzata che era rimasta sul tavolo e la porse al cane.  
\- Come lo hai chiamato, Giz?  
\- Non gli ho dato un nome.  
\- Ma deve averne uno!  
Gisborne ci rifletté per un attimo e fece un altro sogghigno.  
\- Bargest.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era da parecchio che non aggiornavo questa storia, ma non ho mai pensato di abbandonarla. Volevo postare un nuovo capitolo in tempo per Halloween, ma non sono riuscita a scriverlo in tempo, ma ora eccolo qui. :)  
> Spero di non farvi aspettare così tanto per il prossimo, ma non perdete le speranze: so di avere molte storie in corso, ma prima o poi tutte avranno una conclusione :)


	9. Something Unholy

Marian fissò la benda sul collo di Robin, badando a non guardare negli occhi il fuorilegge, poi, sempre con la stessa espressione impassibile, sedette accanto a Guy e gli prese la mano ferita per rifare la fasciatura.  
I due uomini erano entrambi tesi e pronti a provocare un nuovo litigio e lei non voleva dar loro l’occasione per azzuffarsi. Con un sospiro interiore pensò che avrebbe dovuto lasciare ad Allan il compito di medicare le ferite di quei due.  
Lei, invece, avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare nei suoi alloggi e rimuovere così ogni motivo di conflitto, ma non si mosse.  
La verità era che non se la sentiva di restare sola.  
Allan era seduto al tavolo e li guardava, con aria tetra, senza però rinunciare a servirsi dall’involto del cibo e dalla brocca del vino.  
L’unico che sembrava essere perfettamente spensierato era il cane nero, steso sotto al tavolo ai piedi di Guy, con la lingua di fuori e il muso puntato verso l’alto in cerca di qualche altro pezzetto di carne.  
Marian finì di sciogliere la benda ed esaminò la ferita, un po’ preoccupata: ormai avrebbe dovuto smettere di sanguinare, eppure sembrava fresca, come se Guy si fosse appena tagliato.  
Pensò alle labbra della straniera che si appoggiavano sul palmo della mano di Guy, sfiorando la sua pelle chiara e per un momento si chiese che sapore avesse, e fu tentata di imitare il gesto di Lady Millacra, arrossendo subito per quel pensiero indecente.  
Non avrebbe dovuto farsi venire certe idee davanti a Robin! Anzi non avrebbe dovuto pensare a certe cose e basta!  
Turbata, si concentrò sulla ferita, sperando che Guy e Robin non si accorgessero del suo stato d’animo.  
\- È strano che sanguini ancora. - Disse in tono leggero, tanto per spezzare quel silenzio imbarazzante. - Non è un taglio profondo, ma probabilmente sarebbe meglio ricucirlo.  
\- Giz, vuoi che vada a chiamare il medico del castello? - Propose Allan, un po’ preoccupato.  
\- No. - Disse Guy, seccamente. - Quell’incapace sarebbe capace di propinarmi le sue disgustose sanguisughe.  
Si rivolse a Marian e il suo tono si addolcì.  
\- Fatelo voi, per favore.  
Robin lo guardò minacciosamente, ma non disse nulla. Se voleva essere onesto, doveva ammettere che la richiesta di Gisborne era ragionevole e cortese e che non avrebbe potuto opporsi senza dare l’impressione di essere geloso, mettendo Marian in una posizione difficile.  
Rimase a guardare in silenzio, sperando che la ragazza usasse un ago spuntato e arrugginito.  
Marian finì di medicare la ferita e sia Guy che Robin sospirarono di sollievo, uno torturato dal dolore dell’ago che effettivamente non era troppo appuntito, e l’altro dalla gelosia.  
La ragazza mise via medicine e bende e si lavò le mani nel catino appoggiato su un tavolino all’altra estremità della stanza, poi tornò indietro per sedere accanto al camino.  
Passò vicino a Robin e il fuorilegge allungò un dito per toglierle una goccia di sangue dalla guancia.  
\- Vi siete sporcata, Lady Marian. - Disse Robin, con aria sfrontata, poi, senza pensarci, si mise il dito in bocca.  
La ragazza notò quel gesto e gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso e un po’ disgustato, mentre Guy, che aveva visto solo quella specie di carezza sulla guancia di Marian, scattò verso il fuorilegge e lo afferrò per la tunica.  
\- Non ti azzardare ad appoggiare le tue luride mani su una dama, Hood! - Ringhiò, ma Robin non gli rispose.  
Il fuorilegge aveva ancora il dito fra le labbra e la testa un po’ curva in avanti, il volto in penombra.  
Quando Guy lo afferrò, Robin alzò lo sguardo su di lui e, per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi minuti, Gisborne si spaventò nello scorgere una ferocia omicida negli occhi di Robin Hood.  
  
Robin aveva agito istintivamente quando aveva tolto il sangue dalla guancia di Marian.  
Quel gesto così intimo aveva scatenato l’ira di Gisborne non a torto. Un tempo, quando Robin e Marian erano promessi, gli era capitato spesso di raccogliere col dito una goccia di miele dal viso della ragazza dopo che avevano mangiato insieme qualche dolce comprato al mercato o di aver pulito con un bacio le tracce rosse del succo di una fragola matura sulle sue labbra.  
In quel momento non aveva pensato che quello sul viso della ragazza era sangue, se ne era reso conto soltanto dopo aver messo il dito in bocca.  
Normalmente, una volta resosi conto dell’errore, avrebbe reagito con disgusto, ma ora il sapore del sangue sulla lingua lo colpì come un fulmine.  
Non era semplice sangue, era come un richiamo, una moltitudine di sfumature che gli avvolgevano il palato e penetravano in tutto il suo corpo stringendogli il cuore in una morsa. Una goccia sola era inebriante come cento boccali del miglior vino e soddisfacente come un intero banchetto, ma non era sufficiente.  
Ne voleva ancora.  
Altro sangue.  
Gisborne lo afferrò con ferocia, oltraggiato dal suo gesto, e lo scrollò afferrando la sua tunica con la mano sana, alzando l’altra verso il suo viso come per minacciarlo con un pugno.  
Fu allora che Robin se ne rese conto.  
Il sangue che aveva assaggiato, il sangue che desiderava, non era semplice sangue.  
Era il sangue di Gisborne.  
Ne sentiva l’odore sulla benda che gli avvolgeva la mano, sentiva il battito del cuore del cavaliere e cercò con gli occhi le vene del suo collo. Era lì, a portata di mano, nascosto solo da un sottile strato di pelle e lui avrebbe solo dovuto prenderlo...  
Uno scatto in avanti, un morso e quell’attrazione irresistibile avrebbe trovato completa soddisfazione.  
Robin si leccò le labbra, quasi assaporando quel fiotto di sangue caldo, e alzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello di Guy.  
La rabbia era sparita dagli occhi di Gisborne, sostituita da una paura improvvisa.  
_Cosa teme? Ci siamo solo noi qui._  
Robin si mosse e Guy sussultò.  
_Di me. Ha paura di me._  
Il fuorilegge se ne rese conto all’improvviso e quella consapevolezza dissipò di colpo il sapore del sangue e quella specie di follia travolgente che lo aveva quasi spinto ad azzannare Gisborne al collo.  
_Cosa sto facendo? Cosa volevo fare?_  
Gisborne lo fissava, non più spaventato, ma perplesso, quasi preoccupato e Robin si sentì travolgere da un orrore mai provato prima che gli fece quasi rivoltare lo stomaco.  
Spinse via Guy e barcollò di corsa fuori dalla stanza, non volendo umiliarsi davanti agli altri.  
Marian, Guy e Allan lo videro precipitarsi verso la porta e si scambiarono uno sguardo stupito, senza capire cosa gli fosse successo.  
  
Robin fuggì senza nemmeno guardare dove stava andando, inorridito e sconvolto da una nausea sempre più forte. Spinse alla cieca la porta più vicina e si ritrovò in una stanzetta piccola e maleodorante con un sedile di legno forato e un mucchio di paglia ammassato in un angolo.  
L’odore della latrina pose fine a ogni suo tentativo di resistere alla nausea e Robin crollò in ginocchio e si chinò sul foro, troppo debole per restare in piedi mentre stava male.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo rimase in quella posizione, i conati sembravano non avere fine, come se il suo stesso corpo avesse reagito con altrettanta violenza alla sete innaturale di poco prima.  
Anche dopo aver finito, rimase appoggiato con le braccia al sedile della latrina, completamente privo di forze, ma soprattutto di volontà. Se non fosse stato così debole e vuoto, probabilmente sarebbe scoppiato a piangere come un bambino, invece poteva solo stare lì immobile a chiedersi cosa gli fosse successo.  
Il cigolio della porta alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare.  
\- Hood?  
La voce di Gisborne era bassa e cauta, come se temesse di essere scoperto.  
Robin non si mosse, ancora sconvolto per quel desiderio blasfemo e omicida.  
_Non avvicinarti Gisborne!_  
Robin avrebbe voluto gridargli di andare via, ma la voce non gli obbedì.  
I passi di Guy si avvicinarono e un momento dopo Gisborne si chinò su di lui, appoggiandogli una mano sulla schiena.  
\- Hood? - Lo chiamò di nuovo e il suo tono era incerto, quasi gentile. - Robin?  
Robin si alzò di scatto per sfuggire a quel contatto, per sottrarsi a ogni ulteriore tentazione, ma il movimento troppo brusco lo fece vacillare e sarebbe caduto se Guy non lo avesse sostenuto.  
Robin cercò di trattenere il respiro, per paura che l’odore del sangue lo facesse impazzire di nuovo, ma dopo un po’ fu costretto a riprendere fiato.  
_Niente._  
La vicinanza di Guy non gli faceva più alcun effetto se non l’imbarazzo di essere visto dal proprio nemico in una situazione così vulnerabile e sgradevole.  
\- Hai finito? - Chiese Guy, in tono neutro, e Robin annuì. - Bene, allora se non hai nulla in contrario usciamo di qui.  
Gisborne lo aiutò a camminare, sostenendolo con un braccio, e lo fece entrare in una porta non troppo distante.  
Robin si rese conto che Marian e Allan non erano nei paraggi, ma il cane nero invece seguiva ogni passo di Guy, saltellando festosamente intorno ai loro piedi e rischiando di farli inciampare.  
Gisborne fece sedere Robin su un letto e prese un catino dalla mensola sotto la finestra, passandoglielo senza troppe cerimonie.  
\- Se ti senti di nuovo male usa questo. E non sognarti di rubare qualcosa qui dentro.  
Robin si chiese cosa avesse voluto dire con quelle parole e alzò il viso per guardarsi intorno.  
Notò lo scudo giallo e nero appeso al muro e si rese conto che quelli dovevano essere gli alloggi di Guy . Si chiese perché Gisborne lo avesse portato lì, ma non disse nulla.  
Gisborne era in piedi accanto alla finestra, con le braccia incrociate davanti a sé e gli dava le spalle.  
Ancora una volta Robin si chiese il motivo del comportamento dell’altro. Guy aveva visto la furia omicida che lo aveva assalito all’improvviso e ne era stato spaventato, eppure lo aveva lasciato entrare nelle sue stanze e ora gli voltava la schiena come se si fidasse di lui.  
Gli tornò in mente il Gisborne di molti anni prima, il ragazzino serio e riservato che lui si divertiva a punzecchiare in ogni modo.  
\- Cosa volevi fare prima, Hood?  
Guy parlò senza guardarlo, ma Robin scosse lo stesso la testa.  
\- Niente. Di cosa parli, Gisborne?  
L’altro si voltò di scatto e si avvicinò in fretta. Robin pensò che volesse colpirlo, ma Guy si limitò a fissarlo negli occhi.  
\- Non prendermi in giro, Hood! Prima ti è successo qualcosa e io voglio sapere che ti è preso.  
\- Dove sono Marian e Allan?  
\- Lady Marian per te, fuorilegge!  
\- Allora Gisborne, dove sono _lady_ Marian e Allan?  
\- Quando sei scappato via, siamo venuti a cercarti. Ho suggerito di dividerci e li ho mandati a cercarti dalle parti delle cucine.  
\- Perché?  
\- Perché non volevo che ti trovassero. Ho visto il tuo sguardo, Hood, non ti permetterò di far loro del male.  
\- Non lo farei mai! Sono Robin Hood, non uccido senza motivo!  
Guy lo fissò negli occhi.  
\- Ma prima volevi il mio sangue, non è vero? Volevi uccidermi, tagliarmi la gola o strapparmi il cuore con le tue mani. E se avessi potuto lo avresti fatto senza nemmeno pensarci, con la stessa facilità con cui scagli una freccia. Mi volevi morto. Volevi il mio sangue.  
Robin rabbrividì.  
\- Come fai a saperlo?  
\- Te l’ho visto negli occhi. - Guy fece una pausa. - E poi è successo anche a me.  
Il fuorilegge lo guardò, improvvisamente attento.  
\- Cosa? Cosa ti è successo?  
Gisborne distolse lo sguardo.  
\- È stato solo un momento, ma all’improvviso ho provato il desiderio di tagliarti la gola e riempire un boccale con il tuo sangue.  
Robin deglutì, incapace di rispondere e Guy tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
\- Non è normale, Hood. Per quanto tu possa crederlo e per quanto possiamo odiarci, io non sono un pazzo sanguinario e nemmeno tu. C’è qualcosa di sbagliato al castello, qualcosa di innaturale.  
\- Non crederai alle storie di Allan? Andiamo, sono racconti per vecchie comari pettegole! Sciocche superstizioni.  
\- Quello che ho visto nei tuoi occhi non era una superstizione. E ciò che ho sentito dentro di me non era normale. Per un attimo è stato come se non fossi io a ragionare, ma qualcun altro. Forse non sono solo racconti.  
\- Gisborne? - Chiese Robin, colto da un pensiero improvviso. - Prima hai detto che hai mandato Allan e Marian in un luogo dove non potessero trovarmi… Ma tu come facevi a sapere dov’ero?  
Guy lo guardò e Robin si rese conto che era spaventato.  
\- Lo sapevo e basta. Ero certo di trovarti lì e non so perché.  



	10. Eyes of Fire

Robin sussultò nel sentire il materasso che si abbassava e si voltò di scatto. Vide che Gisborne si era seduto anche lui sul letto, dalla parte opposta alla sua e si era preso la testa tra le mani con aria stanca. Il cane nero si era seduto di fronte a Gisborne e lo guardava, in attesa.  
A Robin l’intera situazione sembrava completamente assurda e odiava la sensazione che qualcosa sfuggisse alla sua comprensione. Quando si era introdotto nel castello, aveva pensato di scoprire qualche nuovo complotto dello sceriffo e invece si era trovato in mezzo a una specie di incubo dove nulla era come sembrava.  
Lo sceriffo era stato ferito da un nemico misterioso che aveva ucciso anche altre persone e che aveva aggredito anche lui, mentre Gisborne si comportava in modo strano, completamente inaspettato.  
Il cane appoggiò il muso sulle ginocchia di Guy e il cavaliere lo accarezzò distrattamente con una mano, perso in qualche pensiero tetro.  
La gentilezza del suo tocco sorprendeva Robin. Da molti anni ormai si era abituato a considerare Gisborne come un mostro senza cuore, l’assassino di suo padre e il crudele aiutante dello sceriffo, ma dentro di sé sapeva anche che la verità era un’altra, e che un tempo Guy non era stato poi così diverso da lui.  
Non gli piaceva vedere quel lato umano di lui, rendeva più difficile considerarlo soltanto un nemico, un male da combattere.  
Si guardò intorno, pur di non essere lui a iniziare una conversazione, pur sapendo che prima o poi uno di loro due avrebbe dovuto farlo. Gli alloggi di Gisborne erano piuttosto spogli, con pochissimi oggetti personali e Robin si sorprese nel vedere una lanterna scavata in una rapa appoggiata alla mensola del camino e un piatto di soul cake sul davanzale della finestra.  
E così Gisborne era superstizioso, pensò Robin, con una certa superiorità, poi, con un brivido, ripensò agli eventi di quella notte e non si sentì più tanto desideroso di prendersi gioco di lui.  
\- Hood. - Disse Guy all’improvviso, e Robin lo fissò.  
\- Dobbiamo scoprire cosa sta succedendo. Tutto questo non è normale, questa follia deve finire.  
Robin annuì, serio. Quella sete di sangue che lo aveva colto all’improvviso lo spaventava a morte e gli faceva temere il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto tornare al campo.  
Finché quell’istinto omicida era rivolto verso Gisborne era una cosa, ma che avrebbe fatto se si fosse ritrovato a fare del male ai suoi amici?  
Stava per rispondere quando una serie di colpi alla porta fece sussultare entrambi.  
Gisborne scattò in piedi e guardò la porta, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto fingere di non essere nei suoi alloggi, quando il cane iniziò ad abbaiare furiosamente.  
Guy gli mise una mano sulla testa per placarlo e lanciò un’occhiata di avvertimento a Robin.  
\- Arrivo! - Gridò verso la porta, poi si rivolse al fuorilegge sottovoce. - Nasconditi. Nessuno deve sapere che sei qui.  
Robin si rese conto che Gisborne era sinceramente preoccupato al pensiero che qualcuno potesse vederlo in sua compagnia e fu tentato di tenerlo ancora un po’ sulle spine, ma si rese conto che se lo avessero scoperto, stavolta non avrebbe avuto la forza e l’energia per tentare una fuga. Si alzò e si affrettò a nascondersi dietro una tenda, sperando di non essere troppo debole per restare in piedi.  
Bargest continuava ad abbaiare e a saltare contro la porta, tanto che Guy fu costretto a prendere un pezzo di corda per legare il cane a una delle zampe del letto.  
Guy si guardò alle spalle per assicurarsi che Robin fosse ben nascosto e infine si avvicinò alla porta per aprirla.  
Socchiuse l’anta per vedere chi fosse, sperando con tutto il cuore che non fosse lo sceriffo. Sapeva che non era possibile, che Vasey doveva essere ancora privo di sensi, ma aveva il terrore di trovarselo davanti e di dovergli spiegare che ancora non aveva trovato il misterioso assassino che lo aveva ferito.  
Robin cercò di sbirciare da un buco della tenda: Gisborne aveva prima socchiuso la porta, poi aveva fatto un passo indietro, lasciando che l’anta si spalancasse ed era rimasto a fissare la persona che aveva bussato, come inebetito.  
Legato alla zampa del letto, il cane aveva smesso di abbaiare, ma guardava anche lui la porta, rigido e teso, emettendo un ringhio sommesso e feroce che lo rendeva molto più simile al cane infernale di cui portava il nome.  
\- Lady Millacra… - Sussurrò Guy, guardando la dama che attendeva pazientemente al di là della soglia.  
La donna lo guardava, sorridente e tranquilla come se ritrovarsi nel cuore della notte nel corridoio buio di un castello sconosciuto e funestato da una serie di omicidi non la turbasse minimamente.  
\- Vi cercavo, Sir Guy.  
\- Cercavate _me_? - Chiese Guy, incerto.  
\- Ero preoccupata per la vostra ferita. - La voce di Millacra era melodiosa e tenera, vibrante di sfumature, ma i suoi occhi sembravano ardere mentre si fissavano sulla mano fasciata di Gisborne.  
Guy rabbrividì pensando al tocco delle sue labbra sulla pelle e non riuscì a risponderle.  
\- Sarei rimasta con voi, prima, ma non eravate solo.  
 _Marian._  
Il ricordo delle due donne si mescolò nella mente di Guy: Marian aveva cucito il taglio pazientemente, con l’aria seria e i riccioli scuri dei capelli che gli avevano solleticato il polso mentre era concentrata sul suo lavoro, mentre Millacra aveva baciato la sua ferita, asciugando il sangue con la propria lingua, in un gesto che inspiegabilmente riusciva a essere tenero, innocente e terribilmente spaventoso e sensuale allo stesso tempo. In entrambi i casi aveva avuto la sensazione di sentire degli aghi che gli pungessero la pelle, anche se non capiva del tutto come ciò fosse possibile visto che lady Millacra lo aveva soltanto baciato.  
\- Non mi invitate a entrare? - La donna alzò gli occhi su di lui, inclinando la testa di lato e per un momento Guy si perse completamente nel suo sguardo, sprofondando nell’abisso delle sue pupille.  
Stava per rispondere di sì, stava per dirle che avrebbe fatto tutto quello che voleva, quando Bargest emise un ululato agghiacciante e Guy si voltò a guardarlo con un sussulto.  
Vide che, alle sue spalle, Robin era uscito dal suo nascondiglio e aveva fatto qualche passo verso la porta, fissando Lady Millarca con un’espressione rapita. Guy si sentì bruciare di una gelosia folle e fu tentato di uccidere il fuorilegge, di azzannarlo alla gola come avrebbe fatto un cane rabbioso.  
 _Non osare guardarla così! Lei è mia! Io le appartengo!_  
La mano di Guy si mosse verso il pugnale che portava alla cintura e Robin si preparò a combattere a sua volta, anche se era disarmato.  
Marian era lontana dai pensieri di entrambi in quel momento, l’unica cosa che contava era l’approvazione degli occhi scuri di Lady Millarca, puntati su di loro come lo sguardo di un falco in attesa del momento giusto per catturare la preda.  
Nell’attimo prima dell’attacco, il cane nero tese la corda fino a spezzarla e si avventò contro i due uomini, stringendo i denti sul polso di Guy con abbastanza forza da fargli mollare la presa.  
Il pugnale cadde a terra con un rumore metallico e Guy e Robin rimasero a fissarsi, come se entrambi si fossero svegliati da un sogno solo in quel momento.  
 _Cosa stavamo facendo?_  
\- Invitatemi a entrare! - Gridò Lady Millarca, il suo tono non più tenero e suadente, ma imperioso e famelico come quello di una regina oltraggiata.  
Guy scosse la testa, spaventato dalla rabbia che le contorceva il volto, vedendola per la prima volta per quello che era e Bargest si avvicinò alla porta, ringhiando, col pelo ritto e gli occhi ardenti come braci di un fuoco infernale.  
Si fissarono a lungo e la donna sembrò ringhiare a sua volta, poi gridò di rabbia, mentre un fulmine illuminava a giorno la notte, costringendo Guy e Robin a chiudere gli occhi per un attimo, abbagliati dalla luce troppo forte.  
Quando li riaprirono, solo un momento dopo, Lady Millacra non era più sulla soglia.  
I due uomini rimasero a guardare la porta aperta, ansimando, con la sensazione di essere appena scampati a un pericolo mortale, ma senza riuscire a capire cosa fosse davvero successo.  
Bargest tornò verso di loro senza fretta e sedette ai loro piedi, scodinzolando con la stessa aria inoffensiva di sempre.  
  
Marian soffocò un grido di terrore nel sentire il boato del tuono e nel vedere il lampo di luce. Allan, decisamente meno eroico, gridò apertamente e si aggrappò a lei.  
La ragazza lo spinse via.  
\- Smettila! Cosa fai?! Non sei un bambino!  
\- Era così vicino! Deve aver colpito una delle torri!  
\- Beh, non ha colpito noi, quindi smettila di comportarti come una ragazzina spaventata.  
\- Non sono una ragazzina! - Protestò Allan, senza negare di essere spaventato.  
Marian sbuffò, cercando di mostrarsi coraggiosa, ma le sue mani erano strette sulla lanterna scavata nella rapa, aggrappate ad essa in cerca di protezione.  
\- Dove sarà Robin? Guy ci ha detto di venire a cercarlo qui, ma non credo che sia da queste parti…  
Allan scosse la testa e alzò le spalle.  
\- Ehi, non è colpa mia, devo obbedire ai suoi ordini. - Si guardò intorno con un brivido e riprese a parlare. - Però adesso ho obbedito, quindi penso che possiamo tornare in un posto più sicuro e illuminato, non credi?  
Marian sorrise, divertita dalla capacità di Allan di rigirare ogni situazione nel modo che gli era più favorevole, ma se doveva essere onesta, si ritrovò d’accordo con lui.  
Stava per rispondergli, quando Allan si lasciò sfuggire un’esclamazione di sorpresa.  
\- Cosa c’è?  
Il giovane si affacciò alla finestra e indicò un punto del cortile.  
\- Guarda lì!  
Marian osservò il cortile deserto.  
\- Ma non c’è niente...  
\- Appunto! Un attimo fa c’era quell’orribile carrozza spettrale! Era ferma lì solo un momento fa e ora è sparita!  
Marian rabbrividì, ma si sentì immediatamente più tranquilla e si ritrovò ad augurarsi che anche la proprietaria fosse sparita insieme alla carrozza.  
\- Meglio così. - Disse a bassa voce.  
\- Come?  
\- Niente, niente. Accompagnami fino ai miei alloggi, è molto tardi ormai.  
Allan annuì e la scortò lungo i corridoi. Nessuno dei due lo disse, ma l’atmosfera di terrore che aveva oppresso il castello fino a quel momento sembrava essersi dissolta all’improvviso, come una ventata di aria fresca in una stanza piena di fumo.  
\- Credi che quei due staranno bene? - Chiese Allan dopo un po’. - Robin e Giz, intendo.  
Marian annuì e sorrise leggermente.  
\- Sì. Credo proprio di sì.  
  
L’aria del mattino era gelida, ma era una bella giornata di sole, piuttosto rara in quel periodo dell’anno. Lo sceriffo però non sembrava fare caso al bel tempo, anzi il suo umore era decisamente tempestoso.  
Si era svegliato quella mattina senza aver subito troppe conseguenze dall’aggressione avvenuta durante la notte, ma era furioso all’idea che non ci fosse alcun colpevole da catturare. A rendere le cose ancora peggiori, Lady Millacra era sparita con la sua lussuosa carrozza, vanificando i suoi progetti di ricavare denaro da quella visita. Alcune delle guardie poi giuravano di aver catturato Hood durante la notte, ma il fuorilegge doveva essere fuggito dal castello, come al solito. Uno dei servitori giurava di averlo visto rubare un cavallo dalle stalle e galoppare verso la foresta alle prime luci dell’alba.  
\- Gisborne! - Gridò, furioso, poi si rivolse a una delle guardie. - Dov’è quell’idiota?!  
\- Sir Guy era con Lady Marian, signore, li ho visti dirigersi verso il mercato poco fa.  
Vaisey si avviò nella direzione indicata dal soldato, ribollendo di rabbia e divenne ancora più furioso nello scorgere la figura del suo sottoposto insieme alla ragazza.  
I due erano circondati da una folla di mocciosi vestiti di stracci e Marian sorrideva, offrendo una soul cake a ognuno di loro, prendendo ogni dolce da un cestino che era tra le mani di Guy.  
Gisborne, invece di disperdere quella folla di pezzenti, assecondava la stupida generosità della ragazza e osava anche sorridere come se approvasse quelle idiozie.  
Lo sceriffo si avvicinò a grandi passi e i bambini si dispersero, spaventati.  
\- Cosa stai facendo, razza di idiota?! Dov’è l’uomo che mi ha aggredito? Pensi forse che si impiccherà da solo? Un indizio: no!  
Guy guardò lo sceriffo.  
\- Non lo abbiamo trovato, signore. Ho le mie ragioni per credere che non sia più a Nottingham.  
Vaisey avvampò, sempre più furioso.  
\- E allora, visto che non sei stato capace di fare il tuo dovere, reputi opportuno perdere ancora altro tempo con questa lebbrosa?! Cosa diavolo ci fai in mezzo a questo branco di pezzenti?!  
\- Sir Guy mi stava aiutando a distribuire le soul cake ai poveri. È la tradizione. - Disse Marian, con aria angelica e Guy annuì con un sorriso.  
\- Ne volete una, mio signore?  
Vaisey lo fissò come se avesse perso la ragione.  
\- La tradizione?! Sei diventato completamente matto, pezzo di cretino?! Torna subito al lavoro prima che ti faccia vedere io che tradizioni ci sono da queste parti! Altro che tortine!  
Vaisey fece un passo avanti, alzando un braccio per schiaffeggiarlo, ma si fermò prima di toccarlo, bloccato da un ringhio feroce.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e si accorse del cane nero, saldamente piantato sulle quattro zampe tra lui e Gisborne. L’animale ringhiava, mostrando zanne candide e fin troppo grandi per i gusti dello sceriffo, e lo fissava senza la minima paura.  
\- Da dove arriva questo bastardo?! - Gridò lo sceriffo, sempre furibondo, ma leggermente più cauto.  
\- È mio, signore. - Disse Guy, allungando una mano a toccare la testa del cane. Bargest, placato, si accovacciò ai suoi piedi, scodinzolando. - Ho scoperto che è piuttosto protettivo nei miei confronti.  
Vaisey fissò sia Guy che il cane, senza parole. Il suo sottoposto sembrava diverso dal giorno prima: sempre obbediente e rispettoso, ma molto più sicuro di sé, con una nuova luce nello sguardo che rasentava l’insolenza.  
Lo sceriffo ebbe la sgradevole sensazione che Gisborne non avrebbe più eseguito ciecamente qualsiasi ordine e che non avrebbe più potuto fidarsi completamente di lui come una volta.  
Prima o poi, pensò, se fosse diventato troppo indipendente avrebbe dovuto liberarsi di lui.  
In quel momento, come se avesse potuto leggere nella sua mente, il cane alzò lo sguardo a incrociare quello dello sceriffo e a Vaisey sembrò di scorgere una luce spettrale nei suoi occhi, il rapido bagliore di un fuoco infernale, fisso su di lui.  
Un avvertimento.  
\- Gisborne!  
\- Sì, mio signore?  
\- Mi aspetto che queste idiozie non interferiscano col tuo lavoro! Ti voglio al tuo posto prima che inizi il consiglio dei nobili e non tollererò il minimo ritardo! - Disse, minaccioso, poi voltò le spalle a lui e a Marian e tornò verso il castello senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di rispondere.  
Marian lo guardò andare via, un po’ stupita, poi sorrise e prese una soul cake dal cestino, offrendola a Guy, in attesa che i bambini tornassero ad avvicinarsi.  
Guy accettò sorridendo e ricambiò il gesto, porgendone una alla ragazza.  
Ai loro piedi, Bargest scodinzolò, attendendo fiducioso la propria parte.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci ho messo un po' più del previsto, ma alla fine anche questa storia è conclusa :)  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta, per me è stata molto divertente da scrivere, soprattutto per la fase di ricerca sulle usanze e sulle superstizioni medievali riguardanti Halloween e Ognissanti. :)  
> Lo scorso Halloween ho anche provato una ricetta antica trovata online (un po' adattata per poter usare gli ingredienti moderni) e ho fatto le soul cake anche io :D


End file.
